


Ancient Love

by SaberclawPrime



Series: Ancient Series [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changing History, Dom/sub, Enkidu being out of character, Fluff Scenes, Gilgamesh being out of character, Gore, Holy Grail, Lemons, Multi, Reincarnation, Slash, Smut, Sub Enkidu, Sub Gilgamesh, Swearing, Violence, Yaoi, gods beings gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: What if two people end up back in time? What if they change history in a way? One ends up catching the eyes of the King of Uruk and the other catches the best friend of the king's interest. How will history change?
Relationships: Enkidu/OC, Gilgamesh/OC
Series: Ancient Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. my Oc Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm here with another story from my Wattpad account that I wanted to share here on Archive. 
> 
> This one is called Ancient Love and is apart of my 'Ancient series' that I am in the process of making, it's slow going but I'm getting there.
> 
> First off, let's start this story off with my Oc's!

* * *

Here is my first Oc! Enjoy!

What he looks like below, minus the jewelry.

**NAME** : Akira Kanbara (Later changes to Alden when he awakens near Uruk) 

**AGE** : 22

**BIO** : Akira is a talented man, he is skilled in martial arts, swords, and magic. He is laid back most of the time and is a great friend to have, though get him mad and he'll become protective and do his best to put the threat down. He is best friends with his Dryad friend and honorary brother Edan and they like to spar together when in the mood for a fight.

When he arrived in the past he is still the same if a bit wary of others, his memories are changed thanks to Enlil.

**Heritage** : Akira is a Demi-god, he is the son of Enlil and his mother Aria, a powerful elemental mage. He used crushed gems in tattoos to help him focus and control his abilities and manipulate them.

(Here are the tattoos on his back between the two arm tattoos, only it is in black ink and without the added effects like the lighting or glare)

**ARMOR AND WEAPONS** : For his armor and weapons look below.

(His armor, given to him by Enlil, minus the rope around his waist)

His weapons below, given to him by Gilgamesh after he became the royal guard of the king.

* * *

Done!

Now, remember this is from my Wattpad account so things are gonna be a bit strange. Also, if the pictures are not showing up please let me know there is nothing more annoying than reading a story on this site or wattpad and not seeing a pic where a pic should be!

The next Oc is coming up!


	2. My Oc part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next Oc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I do NOT own the Fate series! Just my Oc's and story idea, also all pics and videos used in this story belong to their respected owners and all credit is given where credit is due.

* * *

Here is the next Oc!

What he looks like below, only with ice blue eyes. He also wears the outfit below minus the hair feathers and metal orbs on his clothing. He has the harp in the pic as well.

**NAME** : Edan Kazuki (Changes to Ekram when he awakens near Uruk)

 **AGE** : 21

 **BIO** : Edan was born to a male dryad and a female human, he was a perfect blend of both species and made both of his parents proud growing up, he is a kind-hearted person but has a hidden sadistic side that shows when his family and friends are in danger. He is powerful magic wise and skilled with hand to hand and bo staff's. He met Akira as children and they grew up together and became like brothers. When Enlil asked them to help him Edan joined Akira on his quest.

His memories like Akira were changed when he awoke near Uruk with Akira or rather Alden.

 **Heritage** : His father was a dryad and his mother was a human, he was later blessed by Enlil and has the power to control plants to his will.

 **Outfits and true form** :

When Edan/Ekram enters his true form he will only do this when using his full power. (What his outfit looks like below, minus the sheep and flower on his waist, tattoos, and earrings. But replace the bracelets around his ankles with simple thin golden bracelet hoops)

His weapon below.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Oc's are done so next up is the prolouge!


	3. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the prolouge everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and here is the opening chapter, enjoy!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea! 
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

****

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

_The first thing he noticed was white, it was everywhere._

_"Are you both sure you wish to continue?" A voice said echoing around him, it was a male voice that much he could tell._

_A chuckle rang out as he smirks saying "I do, we've come this far already,"_

_"Yes, it would be a waste to turn back now," A smooth calm voice said._

_"Even if the consequences are high? That you both will face certain doom in the future? And your memories?" The echoey voice asked._

_"I accept my fate and the price it might cost us, it will be inevitable, but I can still put up a fight and face it head on my own way," He said as the calm voice chuckles._

_"Well said my brother, our mission and fate are intertwined and so share the same end but we can still face it on our own terms," The calm voice said._

" _Very well, your minds are set and your conviction is just, you both know your mission?" The echoing voice asked._

_"Yes, change what was never meant to happen," Both voices said together._

_"Good but I'm afraid that you both won't remember much of this meeting except in passing dreams, when the time is right you will know what to do," The echoing voice said._

_"We understand," The two said together as the white light around them grew._

_"Then good luck, my sons," The echoey voice said as the vast whiteness became blinding and he knew no more._

**MID-DAY**

**NEAR THE EUPHRATES RIVER**

Warmth, that was the first thing he felt waking up.

"Alden, Alden! Wake up!" A smooth voice said making Alden groan and open his eyes.

"What?" Alden said as he looked around in a sleepy daze, his eyes taking in the forest around them as birds sang above.

"Finally, you're awake," A voice said making Alden sit up and look over at the owner of the voice.

"Oh? Ekram, yeah, I'm awake, morning *Yawn* man that was a nice sleep," Alden said with a yawn as he stretched.

Ekram smiled as he stood leaning on a tree, his pale skin shining in the sunlight that came through the trees. His hair reached just below his shoulders and was a very light brown but with a greenish tinge to it, his body build was lean and that of a swimmer and toned and hidden by his clothing as his ice-blue eyes watched his friend wake up. ( _Go to Oc's profile for his clothing please_ )

"Morning to you too, I've gathered some berries and fruit for us to eat before we get moving again," Ekram said as Alden stood up.

The sunlight showed off his tanned dark skin tone, that combined with his shoulder-length black hair in it's low-ponytail at the base of his skull and emerald green eyes gave him an exotic look. His build was that of a runner with toned muscles, his body was hidden by a simple white long-sleeved top and knee-length brown wool pants that had been made by Ekram on their travels.

Alden walked over and sat before Ekrams as he began to eat, Ekrams chuckles before sitting down himself and eating. Though he did not need to eat as much as Alden did ut he still needed to eat food every once and a while, you see, Ekram's was a hybrid of human and Dryad. He looked human but had Dryad traits such as in-human beauty and grace that humans lacked, he had thin vines running through his hair that acted like hair but he could detect changes in the air with them and he could even grow flowers from them and slightly pointed ears. ( _Look at top for the pic of his ears, it is the one labeled 'half-Elves ears' that's what they look like_ )

His other Dryad traits shined through when he was in his true form but he only used that when in serious danger or if he felt that it was needed, he could enter it anytime but he liked his current state. Right now, his dryad traits were more internal than external.

Ekram met Alden when they were children and have been together ever since seeing each other as brothers, like Ekram, Alden was not as he seemed which is something for another time.

"Thank you that was a lovely morning meal, Ekram," Alden said as he finished and stood up.

"Your welcome, also there is a small lake nearby a wash and nice relaxing rest sounds nice before we start traveling again," Ekram said as he stood up and grabbed his staff as Alden nods standing and picking his travel cloak off the ground where he had been laying.

The two began walking and talking as they made their way over to the lake, during the walk Ekram stopped to tend to some rare flowers and pick some important herbs for healing.

When they arrived at the lake Alden walked over and touched the water.

"Nice and warm, Ekram are you going to join me?" Alden asked looking over his shoulder.

"No, I'm going to play my flute and enjoy the sun I might even absorb some nutrients from the ground," Ekram said as he sat down nearby the lake and took a wooden flute from his shirt.

"Alright, hm, I could have a little swim as well," Alden said before undressing and placing his clothing on the traveling cloak.

This also showed off the markings across his upper body, he grins before jumping into the water making Ekram chuckle as he began to play a soft melody on his flute while he played small branches grew from around his ankles and dug into the ground, then green veins came to life through the branches as Ekram began to absorb some nutrients from the ground.

Meanwhile, near the forest, the brothers were in two figures were exploring. They were none other than the king of Uruk, Gilgamesh, and his friend made of clay, Enkidu. They were checking the area after taking down a group of bandits who had tried to cause Uruk problems which annoyed Gilgamesh.

"Looks like there are no mongrels in this area, humph," Gilgamesh said with a huff as Enkidu chuckled.

"They were a hassle to track down but I must admit they stopped in a lovely area near the Euphrates river," Enkidu said with a small smile as he looked around.

Enkidu went to say something else as Gilgamesh complained about something when he heard it, a faint sound almost like a melody?

"What is that?" Enkidu asked himself before looking around.

"What is what?" Gilgamesh asked looking at Enkidu who did not respond.

_'That noise, I feel like I have to follow it_ ' Enkidu thought before his eyes landed on the nearby forest.

"Hey!" Gilgamesh yelled as Enkidu took off into a run, Gilgamesh quickly gave chase while wondering what has gotten into his friend.

Gilgamesh followed Enkidu into the forest where he too began to hear the sound of the melody that Enkidu heard, they followed the noise until they reached where it was the loudest.

"It's coming from over here," Enkidu said as he knelt down beside a tree and hidden by bushes.

He moved and looked through the bushes and gasped.

"Why are you hiding?" Gilgamesh asked as he knelt down only to see his friend's shocked face and looked forward himself and felt his eyes widen slightly at what he saw.

There sitting nearby a lake was a man, he held a flute as he pulled it away from his lips as he finished the melody he was playing. That is not what shock the king, no, it was the roots and branches that were connected to his ankles that glowed green.

"What the," Gilgamesh said only to be cut off as a figure broke the surface of the lake's water.

"Ah! Much better," The figure, another male, said as he swam over to the edge of the lake.

"Done with your wash Alden?" The male sitting down asked as the other man, Alden, leaned on the bank of the lake.

"Yes, Ekram, but I'm gonna relax in the water for a moment its nice on my muscles," Alden said with a grin.

"Okay, don't be too long otherwise you might shrivel up," Ekram said with a chuckle making Alden huff.

"I know, oh, can you play the song that I like?" Alden asked making his friend nod as he held up his flute again.

"Who are these two? They give off a strange aura," Enkidu asked as Ekram began to play a song that made a strange warmth fill Enkidu.

( _This is the song, only it's just the flute bit_ )

"As stunning as always," Alden said as he grunts before climbing out of the water letting Gilgamesh see the black markings across the male's arms.

' _Those markings!_ ' Gilgamesh thought before the one known as Ekram spoke up.

"You two can come out now," Ekram said as Alden looks over after putting his lower clothing on.

Alden tenses up his markings turning red, then to Gilgamesh's surprise, two blades of pure fire appeared in Alden's hands as he stood ready for an attack.

"Wait, we mean no harm," Enkidu said as he and Gilgamesh stood up revealing themselves.

Alden narrowed his eyes at them before relaxing slightly as they walked into the clearing, Ekram put his flute away and stood up the roots and branches detaching and falling to the ground as he moved to stand by Alden.

Unknown to the four beings in the clearing, this meeting is one that will change history.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay, anyway, next chapter!
> 
> Ekram and Alden meet The king of Uruk and his friend.
> 
> Until then! Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ekram and Alden meet the King of Uruk and his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 1!
> 
> I forgot to mention, Gilgamesh has his armor on in the last chapter.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Enjoy! And off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 1** : Meetings

* * *

Gilgamesh stood tense as he watched the two males before him, his curiosity was peaked about the two of them. 

The first male, Ekram, stood watching them with a calm smile. Just from a glance, the king could tell that this male was otherworldly, not human, yet he seemed human at the same time. Gilgamesh couldn't help but wonder if he was anything like Enkidu, a being made of clay and otherworldly himself.

His gaze then moved to the second male, Alden, who stood with two swords made of pure fire. His markings once black was now fire red. His looks were exotic and he gave off this aura of power, Gilgamesh felt something in him react slightly but pushed it aside.

Everyone stood tense until Ekram chuckled and spoke.

"It is alright, Alden, they will not harm us," Ekram said gesturing to his friend.

Alden glanced at Ekram before nodding and dismissing his fire weapons and stood in a more relaxed stance, Enkidu relaxed as the tension in the air lessened.

"Now, what brings the king of Uruk and his friend into our presence?" Ekram asked.

"Eh? The king of Uruk?" Alden asked quietly before smirking.

"Yes, mongrel, I am the king of Uruk, Gilgamesh, to answer your question we were in the area taking out some annoying bandits," Gilgamesh said as Alden twitched slightly at being called a mongrel but male brushed it aside thinking it was a king thing.

"I see, how did you find us of I may ask?" Ekram said as Enkidu spoke up.

"I heard you playing your flute and followed it here," Enkidu said as everyone became less tense.

"My brother plays quite the tune doesn't he," Alden said with a grin.

"Brother?" Enkidu asked tilting his head while looking between them as Alden walked a little closer.

"You don't look to be related," Enkidu said a little confused, Gilgamesh looked at his friend.

"You don't have to be related to be brothers, my friend, these two merely see each other as brothers," Gilgamesh said making Enkidu nod as Alden chuckles.

"King goldie's got it right, I see Ekram as my brother though we are not related," Alden said as Ekram sighs.

' _Here we go again, then again Alden has been raring for a fight lately maybe this will calm him until we reach father's temple_ ' Ekram said as he watched the king's expression change to anger at Alden's new nickname for him.

"What did you just call me mongrel!" Gilgamesh said stepping forward as Alden tensed up a grin never leaving his face.

"Oh, king goldie? Why you gonna hit me or something?" Alden teased before yelling as he ducked a swing of a sword and made one of pure steel to block the next blow.

"Aw, did I make you mad your highness?" Alden said with a chuckle as he began a dance of blades with the king.

"I will slice out your tongue for those insults mongrel!" Gilgamesh yelled as he and Alden locked blades.

Enkidu sighs about to step in and stop the king when Ekram walked over saying "My, my, looks like Alden's having fun,"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Enkidu asked with a raised eyebrow as Ekram chuckles.

"Don't worry, let them have some fun or at least until they wear themselves out," Ekram said as they stood on the side and watched as Gilgamesh and Alden battled.

At first the battle was driven by Gilgamesh's anger and Alden's teasing but now it was changing to that of a friendly fight as both opponents had grins on their faces as they locked blades, Alden grins as he used a blast of wind to send Gilgamesh flying before turning both of his marked arms a pale blue as swords of ice formed in his grip.

Gilgamesh lands in a crouch before standing up with a grin, a quick glance around the clearing showed the damage done small craters and cut down trees with one being turned to ice and another sliced to splinters. 

Gilgamesh nods now calm as he said "You have impressed me mongrel, no, Alden, was it? Your skills in weaponry and the elemental arts of magic are impressive for a human," 

Alden blinked a few times before relaxing he then chuckles saying "Thanks for the compliment but I'm not as human as I seem to be," 

"Seem to be?" Gilgamesh questions as Ekram and Enkidu walked over.

"A question that can be answered later, I'm afraid, my brother and I are on an important task at the moment," Ekram said as he looked around the clearing.

"Ah! Right, I forgot in the excitement," Alden said as he dismissed his ice swords and ran over to the lake and picked a shirt up and put it on before picking up a travel cloak.

"An important task? What is it if I may ask?" Enkidu asked as Alden walked back over pulling his cloak on as Gilgamesh dismissed his own weapons.

The two brothers looked at each other before nodding.

"We are on our way to the temple of Enlil, we need to reach there in order to claim an item that belongs to Alden," Ekram said as Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow.

"An item?" Gilgamesh asked if they were going to steal one of his treasures then he was going to destroy them, interesting mongrels or not.

"Why don't we explain this as we walk?" Alden said as he gestured to the forest.

"That sounds like a good idea if that is okay with you? My king, Enkidu?" Ekram said making Enkidu nod.

"It is okay with me," Enkidu said with a smile as Gilgamesh huffs.

"Very well, as long as my questions are answered," Gilgamesh said as the new group of four began to walk.

The walk was pleasant as they talked about random subjects with Ekram and Alden answering a few questions the king had, by the time they made it to the edge of the forest it was mid-day.

During the walk, Enkidu began to notice something about Ekram when the male walked he did so with a grace that seemed unnatural. His looks were also inhuman, he also had those pointed ears and glow to his skin. Enkidu felt something in him stir but ignored it as Gilgamesh spoke up.

"Tell me, what are you trying to claim from the temple of Enlil?" Gilgamesh asked looking at Alden who walked beside him.

"Well, it's a long story but to answer your question my father has left me an item that I am to claim on my 21st birthday," Alden said as he glanced at Ekram and Enkidu as they walked in front guiding them through the forest.

' _So, he will be the same age as me?_ ' Gilgamesh thought Alden, looked younger than he let on.

"A birthday present? So, your father is a priest in the temple of Enlil?" Enkidu asked looking back at them.

"Ah, no, my father is not a priest," Alden said as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, if he is not a priest then why leave something in the place of Enlil?" Enkidu asked confused.

Alden sighs about to answer when Ekram stopped suddenly making him tense up, Gilgamesh and Enkidu stood silent as Ekram held up his hand and summoned his staff. 

"Be ready," Ekram said making everyone tense.

It was silent until a loud roar rang out and something lunged at them from the forest, everyone jumped to the side in different directions. Gilgamesh summoned a sword from his gates as he landed beside Alden who created one sword of fire and another of ice, Enkidu landed beside Ekram as his staff glows with a green aura.

The creature that had attacked them looked like a lion but around the size of a building, it's large fangs dripped with drool as it growled at them with yellow eyes as it's reddish-brown fur stood on end. 

"A lesser Uridimmu? Unusual to see one so far out here," Ekram said as Enkidu prepared to use his chains of heaven.

The beast roars as it charged them heading right for Gilgamesh and Alden, the elemental male grins as he jumped to the side with an upward slice as Gilgamesh jumped into the air and landed in a nearby tree as the Urifimmu growls in pain as Alden's sword of fire left a cut across its back right leg with an added burn.

"Who's up for some Uridimmu meat!" Alden yelled as he threw his swords at the beast.

The swords impacted and exploded into mist confusing the beast as Ekram held up his staff.

It glows green as roots erupted from the ground and began growing around the beast as Enkidu summoned his chains to bind the mouth of the beast closed, Gilgamesh grins and he jumped from the tree and shot down and used his sword and slice the beasts head off.

Bloodstained the ground as the beast's body fell in a heap, the roots and chains vanished, Alden walked over and checked the body over.

"Nice, we can get some good meat out of this beast," Alden said as he made a dagger of steel and knelt down to start skin and collect the meat.

"It is a young one from the size, that explains why it faced us head-on it must have been still learning how to hunt," Ekram said as he walked over.

"Amazing, you're quite skilled at that," Enkidu said as he walked over and watched as Alden cut out the meat from the beast and set it aside while taking some of the beast's skin to wrap the meat in.

"Thanks, you learn a lot of things when traveling around," Alden said before he showed Enkidu how you skin an animal.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh approached Ekram as he stood watch in the case of any more beasts attacks. The king eyed the staff the male held, it gave off an aura of power but it felt bound to Ekram if he was reading it right.

"Where did you get that staff? It does not seem like a normal one," Gilgamesh asked as Ekram turns to him.

"My staff? I made this staff myself as a coming of age tradition in my family, it was hard to make but well worth the time and effort," Ekram said as he looked at his staff with fondness.

"I see, a unique treasure then," Gilgamesh said as he crossed his arms before remembering something.

"You have still not answered Enkidu's question about the gift that has been left in the temple of Nippur," Gilgamesh said as Alden and Enkidu walked over with mean and skin pelts in arms.

"Why don't we answer that over something to eat," Alden said.

A loud growl filled the air making everyone jump and look around for the source until Gilgamesh, Ekram, and Alden looked over at Enkidu who blushed pink as his stomach growls.

"Someone's hungry," Alden chuckles as Gilgamesh hid his chuckles behind his hand.

With that, a fire was set up near the edge of the forest as Ekram cooked the meat with some spices and herbs he found. Alden set up some logs from them to sit on while Gilgamesh summoned some simple cups and pitchers of water for them to drink while Enkidu helped Ekram.

"You are a skilled cook Ekram," Enkidu said as he took a bite of the meat he was eating.

"Thank you, it makes me happy knowing people enjoy my cooking," Ekram said as Alden tried to snag a piece of Gilgamesh's food only to avoid a flying dagger from a golden gate making him laugh.

"Whoa! Hahaha! Those things can shoot weapons that's for sure," Alden said with a grin as Gilgamesh dismissed his gate.

"My food, Alden, you have your own to feast on," Gilgamesh said as he sat without his upper armor on showing off his muscular chest and his own red markings across his body.

Enkidu smiled at his friend, it looks like Alden had really impressed Gilgamesh, the king calling Alden by his name so casually showed that he was relaxed around the element wielding male.

' _Oh, right_ ' Enkidu thought as he remembered something before speaking.

"Alden, after your fight with Gilgamesh you said that you are not as human as you seem to be, why is that?" Enkidu asked making Alden look up from his food.

The air changed a bit as the 'brothers' shared a look, Ekram nods as Alden sighs before speaking up.

"The reason I said that is also related to the item that I need to get," Alden said as he finished his food and leaned back on the log.

"You see, I was born out of a unique union," Alden said as Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"A union?" He asked as Alden nods.

"Yes, my mother wished to have a child but had no husband or anyone she fancied to have a child with so she prayed to the gods for a child, a god answered her prayers and soon I entered the world," Alden said as he held up his hand and created a sword made of wind.

Gilgamesh's eyes widen slightly in shock, so this male was like him? 

"You mean you're a-" Gilgamesh said only to be cut off as Alden chuckles.

"Yes, though unlike you my king I'm only half-god and half-human, the son of Elfia a human woman and the god Enlil," Alden said as he dismissed the element weapon.

"Otherwise known as a demi-god," Ekram said as Alden nods.

"Amazing," Enkidu said he never thought he would meet another being like Gilgamesh or close to him like this.

"Interesting, that explains your control over the elements and strength," Gilgamesh said as he got over the shock that he was sitting next to a fellow creation of the gods.

"Of course but I'm not the only half-human here am I? Eh, Ekram?" Alden said with a smirk as he looks at Ekram who chuckles.

Gilgamesh and Enkidu looked at Ekram as he closed his eyes and to their shock flowers bloomed among his hair, Enkidu reached over and touched one.

"It's real and soft," Enkidu said as Ekram smiled.

"I am part dryad, a being of nature, and half-human, right now I am in my human form as I like to call it," Ekram said as he let Enkidu pick the flowers from his hair, it didn't hurt but it did tingle a bit.

"This explains your inhuman grace," Gilgamesh said as he looked back at Alden as things clicked into place.

"This item you are to get, it is a gift from Enlil I take it?" Gilgamesh asked making Alden nod.

"Yes, my father said he would leave me something important in his temple in Nippur and that I was to retrieve it on my 21st season of life," Alden said as the fire slowly went out.

Gilgamesh sat in silence as he thought something over before nodding.

"Very well, Enkidu, and I shall join you on your quest I wish to bear witness to see what kind of gift Enlil has given you," Gilgamesh said making Alden chuckle.

"It's fine with me, I wish to fight with you some more my king, it is hard to find people to test your skills against these days," Alden said and glanced over at his brother only to hide his laughter at what he saw.

Enkidu had made a flower crown and placed it on Ekram, the green-haired male looked pleased with himself while Ekram sighs in defeat with a hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

Gilgamesh laughs as he got up saying "Nicely done Enkidu,"

"Thank you," Enkidu said as he got up while Ekram stood up and took the flower crown off and placed it on the log he sat on.

"We best get moving, it will take is a couple of days to reach Nippur if we leave now," Ekram said as Alden got up pulling his travel cloak on.

"Let's move then," Alden said as the group shared smirks before they got moving.

With that, the group of four left the forest and started the journey to Nippur. Unaware of the new adventure that was starting right before them.

* * *

 _DONE!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems a bit rushed and all but I really wanted to get this chapter over and done with so I could start getting into the good stuff plus I had a bit of a writer's block with this bit. Not gonna lie there.
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, Alden, Ekram, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu arrive at Nippur, and the gift left for Alden is claimed while Gilgamesh comes up with an idea.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 2: Gifts and Idea's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Alden, Ekram, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu arrive in Nippur and claim Enlil's gift and Gilgamesh gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series! Just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2** : GIfts and Idea's

* * *

**NIPPUR**

"Ah! Nippur, we finally made it," Alden said with a grin as he saw the city walls of Nippur in the distance.

"It hasn't changed much," Ekram said as they rode on the horses that Enkidu had somehow tamed.

Gilgamesh was riding a beautiful bay stallion, his armor glinting in the sun as he smirks, he had provided some saddles for them to use. Enkidu was riding a grey mare beside Ekram who had a light brown stallion who seemed taken with Enkidu's horse while Alden had a grey stallion, the young demi-god in question chuckles as Ekram got into a small debate with Enkidu over the horses.

"It won't be long now, Alden, are you excited?" Gilgamesh asked looking over his shoulder.

"I am, to be honest, I wonder what father has left me?" Alden said as he looked at the city.

Gilgamesh looking forward as he too wondered that gift Alden would get, he narrowed his eyes as he thought about Alden.

Over the past few days of traveling the group had grown close, Gilgamesh had found himself enjoying their presence. When they first met he had been annoyed by how casual Alden was with him but now the king found himself enjoying Alden's laid back but casual respect around him. They had many spars on the way here and even exchanged some stories of misadventures, though most of them from Alden and his travels.

Gilgamesh did not want to admit it but he had grown fond of Alden, he could tell that Enkidu had grown fond of Ekram which was plain to see, the king frowns a bit as he realized that once Alden claimed his gift they would potentially part ways which made an unpleasant feeling twist in Gilgamesh's gut.

' _There is also the fact that Enki has been acting up lately_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he remembered his old weapon inside his gates, he had not used Enki since he awoke his full power.

The twin blades, Enki, would react whenever Gilgamesh opened his gates with Alden nearby or when summoned to spar. It took a lot of Gilgamesh's strength to stop the blades from flying out of his hands, it had confused the king until he figured out why it was happening.

' _Hmm, I wonder_ ' Gilgamesh thought as an idea slowly started to form in his head.

"My king! We have arrived," Alden said snapping Gilgamesh out of his thoughts making the king look over to see that they were arriving at the Nippur gates.

After a quick word with the guards they entered the city where people greeted them, Gilgamesh dismounted and let the locals tend to the horses. He looked around and saw a man walking over in priest robes.

"It is an honor to meet you king Gilgamesh, welcome to Nippur," The priest said he was an old man but he had a backbone to him and wise eyes.

"I am simply here to witness an event, priest of Nippur, an event you know of it seems," Gilgamesh said but he did give the elder a nod of thank you for the greeting.

"Ah, yes, lord Alden, I was told of your arrival, please follow me the temple of Enlil is this way," The priest said as Alden nods and followed the priest with Gilgamesh close behind.

Ekram and Enkidu stayed behind since they got swarmed by children who were fascinated by Enkidu's hair and Ekram's clothing, the two were more than happy to entertain such curious minds.

**WITH ALDEN AND GILGAMESH**

Alden was tense as he followed the priest to the temple of his father, his body was beginning to tingle as excitement raced through him.

He would soon see this gift that his father had left him, he had wondered for years at what it could be. He glanced around as they arrived at the temple entrance, he saw many priests and priestesses standing outside watching them none of them making any move to go inside.

"Why are none of them working?" Gilgamesh asked as he noticed this as well.

"We are not allowed to enter the temple until the son of Enlil has claimed his heritage, we were given strict orders on this day to guard the temple," The elder priest said as Alden nods.

"Protective as always, eh, father?" Alden said with a smile as he stepped forward and crossed the threshold into the temple.

Gilgamesh walked in another him with not a care in the world as he ignored the mongrels warning outside, he said he would bear witness to this event and he would and no mongrels were going to tell him otherwise.

Alden kept walking until he arrived at the main area of worship, the room was big with carvings dedicated to Enlil and his legends. The sunlight filled the room with a warm light as a feeling of energy danced across it, Alden gasped lightly as he soon spotted the gift left to him.

"Wow, father, you don't mess around do you?" Alden said a hint of awe in his voice as he walked over and knelt down to give his father a prayer of thank you.

"Oh? So that is it? Very impressive indeed," Gilgamesh said as he stood back letting Alden have his moment as he looked at the gift.

It was an armor set that was handcrafted and beautifully made, similar in design to his own armor, Gilgamesh couldn't help but smile as he remembered the gifts his own goddess mother had given him other the years.

Alden stood up and with ease, he rid himself of his clothing, Gilgamesh felt a strange warmth rush through him as he looked the naked male over. Alden was well built and you could tell he kept himself in shape, his muscles flexed drawing Gilgamesh's eyes downward but before he could see any lower the king felt a rush of heat enter his cheeks.

Gilgamesh let out a quiet grunt as he looked away a quick glance at his armored arm showed that his cheeks were a light red, he growls as he felt his heartbeat out of rhythm as his gut twisted. 

' _What is wrong with me? Am I becoming sick? Impossible! I cannot get sick!_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he forced himself to calm down.

"A perfect fit," Alden said making Gilgamesh look over to see Alden in the armor, he wore pants under the armor but nothing else. ( _Look at Alden's profile pic for the armor_ )

The armor also showed off his markings, Gilgamesh nods as he approved of Alden's new look. It suited him, he then grins as he remembered his idea.

"It suits you, Alden, now as it is your birthday I have decided to give you a gift myself," Gilgamesh said as he held up his arm and let two gates open.

"Whoa," Alden said as twin golden blades emerged from the portal.

"This is a weapon that I used in my youth, Enki, it has chosen you as it's new master," Gilgamesh said as the two blades shot out at Alden.

Out of reflex, he caught them with ease, Alden then winced as Enki glows before both weapon and person were covered in a golden aura. Once it died down Alden pants a little as he shook his head.

"What just happened?" Alden asked as he looked the two blades over with interest.

"Enki has bonded with you, use it well," Gilgamesh said he still felt a faint bond with the weapon but it was mostly bonded to Alden now.

"Thank you, my king, I will look after this gift you have given me," Alden said with a smile as he gave the blades a test swing.

He then moved and placed the blades on his back where they slotted into some holders on the back of Alden's shoulder armor, a click rang out as he lowers his arms showing the blades were still in place.

"Alden, there is something I want to ask of you," Gilgamesh said making Alden turn to him.

"What is it?" Alden asked.

"How would you like to become my personal guard? You see as the king I am targeted quiet regularly by assassin's but there are times when I cannot fight back without some mongrel kicking up a fuss," Gilgamesh said with an eye-roll.

"Me? You want me as a guard?" Alden asked shocked.

"Yes, your skills and powers are impressive and you don't bore me to sleep like most do," Gilgamesh said as Alden thought it over.

' _It would be a nice change of pace and I would be able to train and I get to put my skills to use_ ' Alden thought before nodding.

"What about my brother?" Alden asked he wouldn't take the offer if his brother couldn't go with him.

"I have a position of royal court mage that has yet to be filled," Gilgamesh said as he then grins.

"Besides, Enkidu has become close with Ekram I feel as though it would be wrong to separate them just as they are becoming friends," Gilgamesh said making Alden grin.

"You noticed it too? Wait, does this make us friends?" Alden asked not many became friends with Gilgamesh so to be seen as one would be considered a great honor.

"Hm, I'm still of two minds but for now, yes, we could be friends," Gilgamesh said as Alden walked closer.

"That is fine with me and yes to the offer it will be nice to settle down in one place instead of traveling for a change," Alden said as he then proceeded to kneel down and bow his head.

"My blades, powers, and loyalty are yours, my king, I will protect you with my life, until my body no longer bleeds," Alden said as his markings glow, in response Gilgamesh own markings glowed under his armor in response to the vow between the two demi-humans.

"Rise, my royal guard," Gilgamesh said as something seemed to settle into place.

Alden stood up as he gave one last look at the statue of his father before following Gilgamesh out of the temple, outside the priests and priestesses bowed to them. Alden thanked them before following Gilgamesh to the entrance.

They found an amusing sight of Ekram playing his flute while Enkidu was sitting on the ground as a pair of young girls put some braids in his hair, the young boys were showing Enkidu how to play a game making Enkidu unaware of that was happening to his hair.

"Hahaha! That is a nice look on you Enkidu all you need now is some flowers," Gilgamesh said as Alden chuckles beside him.

Enkidu jumps at his voice before hearing the children's laughter as he finally took notice of the new braids in his hair and flushed pink in the cheeks as Ekram stopped playing and smiled.

"It's not funny," Enkidu said as he looked at the girls who did the deed that laughed as they ran off with the other children.

"They look nice on you," Ekram said before getting up and walking over and taking in his brother's new armor.

"That is a fine gift, the armor will serve you well Alden, were the blades from father as well?" Ekram asked as Enkidu came over and saw the blades.

"Those are Enki, I thought they were your weapon Gilgamesh?" Enkidu asked as Gilgamesh stood with a hand on his hip.

"Enki has chosen Alden as its new master, I can't have my new royal guard unarmed can I now?" Gilgamesh said as the two nature beings' eyes widen.

"What!?" They both said as Alden spoke up.

"Yes, Gilgamesh has asked for me to be his personal guard and Ekram guess who is the new royal mage?" Alden said as Ekram stood in shocked silent before he seemed to get a hold of himself and shake his head.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," Ekram said but he had a smile on his face showing he was pleased by the news.

"This is great news, Ekram you're going to need some new clothing if you are going to be the royal mage," Enkidu said his eyes lighting up in joy.

"Oh joy," Ekram said sarcastically making Alden laugh, Ekram hated it when his mother tried to dress him into 'cute' clothing as children even female clothing!

"Come now, we must take leave, I have been away from my kingdom for too long," Gilgamesh said as they went over to their horses.

Gilgamesh mounted his horse as Alden thanked the locals and got on his horse, Enkidu and Ekram followed suit as they left the city.

"You know, I may keep these horses they have served us well," Gilgamesh said as Alden rode up beside him.

"That's good to hear I was starting to get attached, hahaha! Hey, race you, my king!" Alden yelled as he went faster.

"No, you don't!" Gilgamesh said as a race started between them.

"Oi! Wait for us!" Ekram yelled as he spurred his horse into running.

Enkidu smiled as he rode beside Ekram, his hair, braids included, blowing in the wind as they headed towards Uruk.

Towards their home or in the case of Ekram and Alden, their new home and adventure of a different kind.

* * *

_ DONE! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter went okay, it's hard trying to do Gilgamesh's personality and Enkidu's.
> 
> Anyway, in the next chapter, we have a time skip to see how Alden and Ekram have settled into their new roles but what is this? Tensions are growing and limits are being tested.
> 
> Until the next chapter, Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter3: 3 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have a time skip to see how Alden and Ekram have settled into their new roles but what is this? Tensions are growing and limits are being tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3!
> 
> Warnings: There might be some smut or slash in this chapter with Yaoi moments.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 3** : 3 Years Later

* * *

**CITY OF URUK**

**ZIGGURAT PALACE**

Gilgamesh sighs as he sat on his throne in a meeting, it was to do with a crime a mongrel had committed. Honestly, it was boring for the king but he had to do his duty and see to this man's punishment.

His eyes glanced around the room until they stopped on Alden, who stood beside his throne in his armor. It has been 3 years since they met and since Alden became his royal guard, Alden had settled in nicely among the ranks and earned the respect of the soldiers and other guards.

He did his job well and kept any attempts on his life to a minimum, he also kept Gilgamesh entertained with spars/training and his personality just seemed to liven the place up.

Gilgamesh looked back at the criminal as he heard the last bit of evidence, the man had killed his wife and her secret lover after he caught her with said secret lover. The man then killed his children in a rampage and almost killed 3 other people before being caught.

"He will be executed at dawn tomorrow, I will not have senseless murder in my kingdom," Gilgamesh said his voice stern as the man clearly not sane of mind struggles against the guards.

"I'm not gonna die! That woman deserved it for deceiving me!" The man yelled and in a fit of strength and rage broke free and charged at the king with a dagger he took from the guard.

People yelled in alarm as blood spilled but it was not the kings' blood, there standing before Gilgamesh was Alden with a sword of pure metal in his hand that vanishes as blood stained the ground from the now decapitated man. His armor had blood droplets on them and his chest and right cheek, he sighs as he gestured to the guards.

"Clean this up," Alden said as a few servants ran off to get the items needed for cleaning.

Gilgamesh released the breath he was holding as he watched Alden, his heart was racing inside his chest as he watched Alden accept a cloth from a priest and cleaned his cheek and chest of blood. He had to admit his view on Alden was changing, the king bit his inner cheek as he fought with himself.

Lately, he had been getting...hot and bothered around Alden. His heart would race and his cheeks would threaten to change colors, he more often than he would like to admit found himself admiring Alden when he was nearby or training. That was another thing, training with the demi-god brought out his playful side that he thought he lost but now there was a tension creeping into them.

"My king?" Alden said snapping Gilgamesh from his thoughts.

"Ah, I'm done for the evening, have food sent to my chamber," Gilgamesh said getting up, his clothing rustling since he was in his royal garments.

"Right away my king," A servant said before leaving as Gilgamesh left the room with Alden close behind.

"That was more dramatic than the last one," Alden said as he moved to walk beside Gilgamesh.

"That it was the mongrel was mad thankfully he has been put down now," Gilgamesh said as they arrived at the gardens and went outside letting the sun warm them.

"At least there's one less crazy in the world, now, I wonder where Ekram and Enkidu are?" Alden asked looking around the garden.

"We'll find them as we walk, come, let us enjoy the garden," Gilgamesh said as he began walking.

"A relaxing walk sounds nice," Alden said as he moved to walk by Gilgamesh's side.

As they walked it allowed Gilgamesh to reflect on his strange feelings, what was it that he felt for Alden? Was he simply a friend and companion or more than that? Gilgamesh hated being confused espeshily when it came to his own feelings, he glanced at Alden as his guard looked around enjoying the sunlight and the sound of the birds that visited the garden.

Gilgamesh felt his heartbeat out of rhythm making him look away, he sighs as the sound of faint voices was heard.

"Found them," Alden said as they moved over to the biggest tree in the garden.

Sitting at the tree base was Enkidu, who was laying on his front, was smiling as Ekram read a scared text from the library to him.

"Here you two are, I should have known," Alden said with a chuckle as Ekram stops reading and looked up.

Ekram was now wearing a personalized outfit, the outfit marked him as Gilgamesh's royal court mage. ( _Look at the pic at the top, that's the outfit only change the shoes to sandal shoes_ )

"Finished with the meetings already?" Enkidu asked.

"For the most part," Gilgamesh said as he moved and sat by his friend as Alden goated his brother into a playfight.

"Come on, bro! Grandma can hit harder than that! hahaha!" Alden teased as he was tackled to the ground by Ekram.

"Leave Grandma out of this," Ekram said as the two began to wrestle.

"Ah, their so lively," Enkidu said with a smile as he watched the brothers.

Enkidu tilted his head as Ekram threw his robe off so it wouldn't get ripped showing his muscles and body build, the clay being felt a heat rush through him as it made his heart flutter.

"Gilgamesh?" Enkidu asked as he looked at the king.

"Yes?" Gilgamesh said turning to his friend.

"What does it mean when my heart beats faster and I feel warm and good?" Enkidu asked a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Warm and good?" Gilgamesh asked making Enkidu nod.

"Yes, I feel warm all over and very happy, it feels like I'm weightless and nothing can bring me down," Enkidu said as he smiled.

"Oh? It sounds like your in love Enkidu," Gilgamesh said with a smirk as he saw the small blush on Enkidu's face turn a deep red.

"Does that explain why I've been acting funny around Ekram?" Enkidu said as he glanced at the brothers as Alden pinned Ekram making the half-human yell in jest.

He then looked at Gilgamesh as he summoned a golden goblet with some wine in it to drink.

"So, if I'm 'in love' with Ekram then are you in love with Alden, Gilgamesh?" Enkidu asked casually shocking the king.

He jolts before coughing as he pulled his drink away and quickly cleared his throat, he looked at Enkidu with wide eyes genuinely stunned by what he said.

"What makes you ask that?!" Gilgamesh asked as Enkidu tilted his head.

"Well, you're more relaxed around Alden, you smile more, I've caught you staring at him a lot and you don't lash out anymore when he teases you," Enkidu said as Gilgamesh did his best to not let his cheeks change color.

' _Am I?_ ' Gilgamesh thought before shaking his head.

"I am unsure, Enkidu," Gilgamesh said making Enkidu frown and went to say something when a voice was heard.

"My king!" It was one of the guards, this made Alden and Ekram stop their playfighting and look over.

"What is it?" Gilgamesh asked as he got up.

"Sorry to interrupt you, my king, but some priestesses from the temple of Ishtar is here to see you," The guard said making Gilgamesh sigh.

Alden got up asking "Aisha is not among them is she?"

"Um, she is, lord Alden, she is here with Elder priestess Lapis and priestess in training Badia," The guard said as Alden groans in dismay.

"Not her, anyone but her," Alden said as Ekram held his shoulder as if to comfort him.

You see, Alden did not like priestess Aisha because whenever she came to the ziggurat she would somehow find him and tried to flirt or seduce him into her bed. He despised her, she had this strange delusion that Alden was her destined one given to her by the goddess Ishtar. He did his best to avoid her and stay close to Gilgamesh.

"It can't be helped, let us see what they want," Gilgamesh said as he walked inside with Alden, Ekram, and Enkidu close behind.

**INSIDE**

"Thank you for meeting with us, my king," Elder Priestess Lapis said as she stood before the throne.

Lapis was an elder lady, her hair grey with age and skin just starting to wrinkle, her hair tied up and her eyes were light blue she had on a brown and golden priestess clothing and robes with a golden veil. She spoke respectfully as beside her a young girl around 16 stood looking nerves.

This was Badia, a priestess in training, she had shoulder-length brown hair and light brown eyes and was wearing light green robes of a priestess in training and a veil to cover her lower face.

The last female was Aisha, she had shoulder-length black hair that hung loosely, her dark blue eyes looking between the king and his guard as she wore dark purple robes and a purple veil.

"Why have you come here Lady Lapis?" Gilgamesh asked as beside him Alden stood tense to his right while Ekram and Enkidu stood to his left.

"I am here to help with the preparations for the festival my king, we have brought fabrics and foods to help things along," Lady Lapis said.

"Ah, I almost forgot about the festival, with the constant meetings we haven't had time to deal with it," Alden said remembering the festival that was being held.

It was a festival to celebrate the harvest since this year it had been overwhelming, the festival was to thank the gods and for some of the food to be used up before it rotted and wasted away to make room for more food.

"Very well, have the fabrics delivered to the city and have your priests and priestesses help with food preparations," Gilgamesh ordered making Lapis bow.

"It will be done," Lapis said as she was dismissed and left with Badia and Aisha, the latter lingering for a moment to stare at Alden before leaving.

"Finally, she's gone," Alden said as he relaxed making Ekram chuckle.

"I will head into town and make sure everything is running smoothly," Ekram said as he bowed before moving away from the throne.

"Wait for me, I'll help you," Enkidu said as he quickly followed Ekram.

Alden smirks as he saw Ekram pause to let Enkidu catch up before they left together, it was a cute sight to Alden. He then looks at Gilgamesh who looked bored, he grins.

"Why don't we have a spar? It's been a while and it will help you de-stress, Gilgamesh," Alden said as held his hip.

"Hm, a spar sounds fun," Gilgamesh said getting up.

The guard and king left the chamber and went to one of the training grounds near the ziggurat, there Gilgamesh exchanged his robes for his armor but he only put on his lower armor and armored gloves.

Alden took his upper armor off and grind as he held Enki at the ready, Gilgamesh pulled two swords from his gates and smirks as he tensed up ready to fight.

Both were still for a moment until in a burst of speed blades met in the middle of the training ground, soon a deadly dance of blades began as the nearby guards watched on in awe.

The two spared until Gilgamesh managed to pin Alden to the ground, the guard chucked and admitted defeat.

"An impressive spar as always," Alden said as Gilgamesh stood up and dismissed his swords back into his gates before helping Alden up.

Both were sweaty as they walked over to the side of the training grounds where the servants had placed goblets of water and cloths, Alden placed Enki on the bench as he picked up his goblet and drank from it while a soldier ran over and talked to Gilgamesh distracting him. So, both were unaware of the person approaching them.

"Hello again, Alden," Aisha said making Alden jolt and place his goblet down.

' _Damn it! Not her!_ ' Alden thought before putting on a polite smile.

"Greetings priestess," Alden said making the woman frown.

"You can call me by my name you know," Aisha said stepping closer to Alden who tensed up.

"You know, after a spar like that a wash is just what you need," Aisha said her voice taking on a seductive tone as she reached up and traced Alden's chest while smiling.

"I will wash later," Alden said taking a step back and went to turn to grab his weapons when Aisha moved and blocked him.

"If so then how about I join you later? I could help you to wash, among other things," Aisha said as she reached up and ran a hand along Alden's jaw.

Alden growls as he saw the look in her eyes, lust, she was trying to seduce him to bed her. His anger flared as he moved and pushed her hand away roughly making her gasp and step back.

"I do not require assistance with washing lady Aisha, nor will I require any help or service from you, you have nothing that interests me, now if you would please stand aside and let me get back to my duties," Alden said with a glare making Aisha step back before her eyes narrowed into a glare annoyance flashing in them as she was pushed to the side.

Alden sighs as he moved and picked Enki up, he checked the blades over when he got a bad feeling. However before he could react a pair of hands grabbed him and he suddenly found a pair of lips on his own, he made a noise of shock when he saw Aisha kissing him!

He made a noise of distress as she forced her tongue into his mouth, Alden summoned a dagger made of ice and was about to stab the priestess when she was suddenly ripped away from him.

"Ack! Ugh! *Cough! Cough!* ha, ha," Alden gagged and coughed as he covered his mouth, a foul taste was left in his mouth! He dismissed his dagger as he looked up when he felt a pissed off aura and saw that it was Gilgamesh, he was furious!

"You, priestess, you dare try to seduce and force yourself upon my guard!" Gilgamesh yelled as Aisha yelled as she was thrown to the ground.

"Alden is my chosen one, Lady Ishtar has told me so," Aisha said her own anger getting the better of her as she glared at the king.

This only seemed to piss Gilgamesh off, even more, two gates opened either side of him as a blade shot out missing the woman by inches making her scream.

"Alden is my guard, he is not your so-called 'chosen one', you are delusional to think so," Gilgamesh said as his eyes seemed to glow red as guards arrived.

"My king, what is wrong?" A guard asked.

"Take this woman and confine her to her room, she tried to force herself upon my royal guard, inform Lady Lapis that I need to speak with her about this woman's punishment," Gilgamesh said as the guards salute him before two guards picked Aisha up.

The woman spewed curses as she was dragged off, Gilgamesh waited until she was out of his view before closing his gates and turning to Alden who was trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

"Alden," Gilgamesh said making the male look at him.

"Sorry, blech, I need something to get the taste out of my mouth," Alden said only to jump as Gilgamesh grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

Alden stayed quiet as he was dragged through the ziggurat until he found himself in Gilgamesh's personal chamber, the room was lavish and decorated with various treasures.

Alden's wrist was released as Gilgamesh seemed to growl under his breath as he moved over to his bedside and picked up a goblet and a jug of wine, he poured a good amount in before putting the jug back down and taking the goblet over to Alden.

"Here, drink this, it will rid the taste from your mouth," Gilgamesh said as Alden accepted the drink.

Gilgamesh moved away as he began to pace and growl.

"I can't believe the nerve of that mongrel, how dare she, I should have sliced her hands off for even touching you! She even tried to claim you by kissing you!" Gilgamesh said as he began to rant and rage his lower armor making noise as he moved through his room.

Alden finished the wine, which was rich and tasted divine, it washed away the taste in his mouth. He set the cup down and looked at his king, Alden was amazed at how riled up Gilgamesh was over a simple kiss. Mind you, Gilgamesh was possessive of those he considers 'his' or things like his treasures.

"You are more angry than usual my king, I can understand being angry over her trying to seduce me, but this anger feels like it should be on a battleground," Alden said as Gilgamesh looks at him.

Gilgamesh growls and in his ranting and rage said something very shocking.

"I'm angry because that lowly, wench of a mongrel tried to claim the one I love!" Gilgamesh said as Alden's eyes widen in shock.

Gilgamesh seeming to realize what he said snapped out of his rage as his own eyes became wide in shock as his hand shot up and covered his mouth and for the first time ever lost his composure as his cheeks became a dark red as he looked away.

Silence rang out as Alden watched his king, who was refusing to look at him, and unseen by Gilgamesh, Alden smiled as he approached his king.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up and I know, the third chapter in and everything is getting hot and bothered.
> 
> With good reason though, now, in the next chapter! Beware of slash, yaoi, and lemons, you have been warned!
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 4: Hot Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! In this chapter, there will be yaoi, slash, and lemons! If you do not want to read this then please move onto the next chapter. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 4** : Hot Night

* * *

**GILGAMESH'S CHAMBER**

' _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I can't believe I said that!_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he looked away from Alden.

He felt so embarrassed and ashamed of himself, he was a king! He was supposed to have more control of himself and not let his emotions rule him. But, he just lost it.

Back in the training yard, after his spar with Alden, he had been distracted by a guard who told him about a bandit problem in the north. Gilgamesh gave him his orders and sent him away, he had been about to pick his drink up when he heard Alden talking to someone.

He looked over and saw Aisha, standing too close to Alden, it lit a spark of anger in him as he put his drink down and went over to them. He heard Aisha's words of seduction which drove his anger higher, he had then been pleased by Alden's rejection of her offer and pushing her away.

Just when he thought the woman would leave she did something that made something in him snap, she had kissed Alden! She had grabbed him and forced him to kiss! The spark of anger turned into a raging inferno as he marched over and ripped her from his guard and threw her to the ground.

' _I was jealous_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he remembered her daring to claim Alden as hers, he would need to decide her punishment later.

He could still feel the warmth of Alden's arm as he had dragged him through their home to his chambers, which is where he was now, he growls annoyed at how carried away in his anger he got. He had been trying to figure his feelings for Alden out but it seems that his heart had already decided for him.

' _Why hasn't he said anything! This silence, it is unnerving! Say something!_ ' Gilgamesh thought when he heard footsteps.

The king almost jumped when a hand gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look at Alden, his guard was smiling. Not the frown he had been expecting for some reason, his heart did a strange beat as Alden leans forward.

Gilgamesh gasped as Alden's lips met his own, it sent a shock through him. Alden's lips were firm yet soft, after a moment the king kissed back as their lips moved together sending warmth through Gilgamesh. Alden moved and wrapped an arm around Gilgamesh's waist and pulled them close together, their bare chests touching making Gilgamesh grunt as he pulled away for air.

"I love you too, Gil," Alden said softly as he rested his forehead on Gilgamesh's.

His heart raced as Alden said that, his mind racing as he felt his lips pull into a smile. Gilgamesh felt happy, no, more than happy, he felt like he was weightless but drunk on wine.

They locked eyes as the temperature in the room seemed to change rapidly, the king felt a lust build in him as he saw Alden's eyes darken.

Without words Gilgamesh moved and pulled Alden into a deep kiss, both groaned at the contact as Gilgamesh ran a hand through Alden's hair undoing the ponytail it was in. Alden grunts as he tilted his head a bit and ran his tongue along Gilgamesh's lips while his hand moved down and pinched his king's hip, the king gasped at the sudden move allowed Alden access to his king's mouth.

"Hm," Gilgamesh groans as he reached up gripping the back of Alden's neck with his right hand and his left hand raked at Alden's chest and waist making his muscles tense and firm up.

Soon, the need for air made them pull apart. Gilgamesh pants as he licked his lips, he winced slightly as he noticed that his pants and armor were now too tight on him.

Alden seemed to notice as he grins and picked his king up, Gilgamesh gave a startled noise before calming when he found himself on his bed. He looked at Alden as his guard smirks and placed a hand on his lower armor.

"You look uncomfortable Gil, let me take this off you," Alden said his voice huskier and slightly deeper now making a shiver run down Gilgamesh's spine.

Then teasingly Alden began to remove his armor, his hands caressing his body. Gilgamesh gasped as Alden's hands paused by his groin and ran his hand along the bulge that was there.

"Ah! Alden, stop teasing me!" Gilgamesh said his cheeks flushed red as Alden removed the last of his clothing, letting his hard self show.

"Beautiful," Alden said as he gazed at his naked king laying on the bed among the rich red and gold fabrics.

"Ha, you're still clothed," Gilgamesh said as Alden smirks.

"Forgive me, my king, let me take care of it," Alden said as he began to slowly remove his armor and clothing.

' _You tease!_ ' Gilgamesh thought as more of Alden's skin was revealed until he stood before him in the nude.

His eyes trailed down until he saw Alden's large self, the same size as he was if a few inches wider. He licked his lips as Alden moved and climbed on the bed, Alden pulled him into a kiss making a moan escape him.

Alden then pulled back and began kissing down Gilgamesh's neck before pausing halfway as if waiting for permission, the king bit his lip. Normally he was in control when it came to pleasure and when a woman was in his bed but now, he wanted to see what it was like when he was not in control. His curiosity was overwhelming, he sighs feeling an excitement build in him as he nods.

"You may continue, Alden, show me pleasure like no other," Gilgamesh said as Alden grins moving so his mouth was near Gilgamesh's ear, the hot breath made him shiver.

"You want me to ravish you? Ravish you until you can no longer walk?" Alden asked making Gilgamesh close his eyes.

"Yes, do your worst," Gilgamesh said and gasped as Alden almost growled before his teeth grabbed his ear lobe and nibbled it sending a strange pleasure down his spine.

Alden then pulled back before attacking his neck once more, this time he paused at the base of his neck and began licking and sucking on the curve of his neck as if searching for something.

"Ah!" Gilgamesh groans as Alden found a sweet spot, just between the junction of his collarbone and neck to the right side. He latched on and began sucking and licking, he even bit lightly making Gilgamesh hiss a bit.

Alden pulled back and lightly blew on the area of skin that was now turning into a hickey, he grins before moving lower until he was at Gil's nipples. He took one in his mouth surprising Gilgamesh as he felt pleasure from Alden's tongue attacking him and sucking.

"Ngh, that feels, hm, good somehow, ha," Gilgamesh said small noises of pleasure escaping him.

Alden made a noise before his hand came up and proceeded to pinch Gil's right nipple and tug and fiddle with it hard, the sudden pain made Gilgamesh arch a gasp stuck in his throat.

' _T-This pain and pleasure, ah!_ ' Gilgamesh thought before growling as Alden stopped his attack on his chest and went lower.

He left a few nips on his king's waist until he was level with his king's cock, he reached up and palmed the flesh making Gilgamesh lean his head back.

' _Now comes the real fun_ ' Alden thought the smirk never leaving his face as he moves and grabbed his king's legs and spread them apart while he positioned himself between them on the middle of the bed.

"Alden!" Gilgamesh said jolted by the sudden move, he gripped the sheets as he saw Alden between his legs.

Alden held Gilgamesh's legs up in the air as he moved so he sat on his knees before releasing his king's legs letting them drop either side of him, he grunts feeling their hard selves brush against each other.

"Gil, do you want to keep going? Once we start there will be no going back," Alden asked as he leans on his arms.

"Yes, if you stop now I will be very displeased," Gilgamesh said if Alden stopped now he would not only be greatly displeased but frustrated as well, but his concern was nice and made him feel warm.

Alden chuckles saying "Okay if it becomes too much just say so,"

He then reached up and held three fingers near Gilgamesh's entrance and then he pushed two fingers into him, the burning hit Gilgamesh making him wince.

"Gugh!" Gilgamesh grunts in slight pain as Alden moved them around stretching him.

"Just a little longer, my king," Alden mutters before adding a third finger making Gilgamesh squirm.

"It burns," Gilgamesh hissed as Alden nods and pulled his fingers out.

"It's is to be expected, are you ready? I'm technically about to take the last of your innocence, Gilgamesh," Alden said as he positioned himself and lined up.

"Do it," Gilgamesh said his voice firm even as he felt the heat poking him, it felt strange.

Alden nods and with a grunt, he thrusts forward and buried himself as far as he could go, his hips met Gilgamesh's as the tightness around him made him still with a moan.

Gilgamesh arched a choaked yell escaping him as he felt the burning pain race through him, his eyes clenched shut as his whole body tensed up. It hurt! He growls trying to control himself when he felt Alden gently kissing his neck distracting him from the pain.

"Ha, ha, the pain, ha, it's passing," Gilgamesh said as he calmed down when the pain passed he felt full, it was a strange but welcoming feeling.

"Damn, so tight, hm, I'll start moving now," Alden said as he adjusted before he began moving.

Pure pleasure, that's all Gilgamesh could feel, it crashed into him making him moan loudly as he clenched the bedsheets below him. The feeling of Alden stretching him and the friction, it was not like anything he has felt before.

' _Is this, is this what true pleasure feels like?_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he felt Alden shift.

"Gil, ah!" Alden moans as he moved and trusted deeper.

A feeling of utter euphoria erupted from the new angle, he felt like the deepest part of him had been touched. Gilgamesh felt something in him shudder as he lost the last of his composure, he moves wrapping his arms around Alden's neck raking his nails across his shoulders.

"Ah! Yes! There! Hit there again!" Gilgamesh yelled as Alden growls moving harder and faster.

"You make such wonderful noises, my king, ah," Alden said as he growls.

He pulled Gilgamesh into a kiss, it was rough as their tongues wrestled for dominate, Gilgamesh groans as it somehow increased their pleasure. He pulled back as Alden groans going a bit faster, the pleasure was starting to reach its peak.

"So close, ugh," Gilgamesh groans as he felt his end nearing.

"Me too," Alden grunts as he tried to pull back.

"No! Ah! You don't! Don't you dare pull out, I want you to stain my insides! Ah!" Gilgamesh said as he moved wrapping his legs around Alden's waist stopping him from pulling out.

"Is, ha, that an order?" Alden groans as he moved to kiss Gilgamesh's neck base.

"Yes! Fuck!" Gilgamesh yelled as Alden growls and bit down.

Then white blinded Gilgamesh as he felt something snap and a rush of pleasure overwhelm him as their ends hit.

"Gilgamesh!/Alden!" Both yelled as they held onto each other.

Gilgamesh shudders as he felt something wet and warm on his waist and hips as he felt something fill him below, he pants hard as he shifts slightly wincing when he felt the soreness creeping up on him.

Alden moved and pulled put making Gilgamesh grunt as Alden lowers himself and licked his waist clean, making Gilgamesh shudder at the sensation, the king then groans as Alden moved them onto their sides.

"That was amazing, how are you feeling Gil?" Alden asked as Gilgamesh reached up and traced the bite mark on his neck base.

"Sore but satisfied," Gilgamesh said as Alden moves and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"I love you," Both said pulling apart making them chuckle.

"Sleep, we'll talk and clean in the morning," Alden said as he pulled the sheets over their waists.

Gilgamesh hums as sleep claimed him, his eyes closed making Alden smile as he leans up and kissed his forehead. He pulled back with a wince as he felt his sore shoulders where Gilgamesh had scratched him during their pleasure.

"See you in the morning, my Gil," Alden said softly as he moved and held his king close as he joined him in sleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

Gilgamesh groans as he slowly awoke from his sleep, he felt heavy but warm as he buried his head into his pillow trying to escape the sunlight that peaked into his chambers.

' _Wait, my pillow doesn't have a heartbeat and breath_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he opened his eyes.

He lifts his head and after blinking the sleep from his eyes he saw that he was laying on top of Alden, his head on Alden's chest. Gilgamesh was confused until memories of last night hit him making the king flush as he moved, he winced a bit feeling the soreness and faint pain in his hips and the dull throb in his neck from where Alden bit him.

He held the sheet close to his waist as he stood up and shivered as he felt something leak from him, he ignored it and went over to the window to watch as the sun rose over Uruk as he wrapped the sheet around his waist.

' _It is strange but I feel, content now_ ' Gilgamesh thought a small smile on his lips as he watched his people started to awake and start their day.

Gilgamesh jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, looking over his shoulder he saw Alden smiling at him sleepily with messy hair.

"Morning, my king," Alden said as he nuzzled into Gilgamesh's hair.

"Morning, Alden," Gilgamesh said as he felt his guard's warmth.

"How are you feeling?" Alden asked as he pulled back and began tracing Gilgamesh's waist.

"Sore but happy," Gilgamesh said leaning back as Alden kissed his forehead.

The two stood in silence as they watched Uruk, Alden felt complete as he held his king. He looked at Gilgamesh as he felt a question burn at the back of his mind.

"My king?" Alden asked making Gilgamesh turn in his grip letting them be face to face.

"Yes? And don't call me 'my king' when we are alone, you can use my name," Gilgamesh said making Alden nod.

"Very well, Gilgamesh, I was wondering what does this make us now?" Alden asked as his hands rested on Gil's hips.

"Hm, I thought it would be obvious now, from now on you are the only one who is allowed to have the king's heart," Gilgamesh said leaning over making Alden smile.

"Really? If I have yours then you have mine," Alden said as Gilgamesh hums.

"A treasure I will never let go," Gilgamesh said as their lips met.

It was a soft but meaningful kiss, Gilgamesh grunts as he pulled back licking his lips before pushing against Alden's chest.

"Come on, my guard, let us bathe before the day begins," Gilgamesh said as Alden moves to let Gilgamesh move past him and through the room and over to the bathing room connected to the chambers.

"As you wish, my king," Alden said as he quickly follows his king and now his lover.

A new day had started for the king and his guard, this day, however, marked the start of a new adventure for them both as they spent the morning washing before heading to their duties. Each keeping quiet about their new relationship, they wanted to see how long it would take for them to be found out.

Alden looked forward to the chaos it would bring while Gilgamesh looked forward to the entertainment it would provide, both, however, looked forward to being in each other's embrace when the sun went down.

* * *

_ DONE! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the lemon is not that good, I was trying to get the feelings and juiciness and drama just right. Did I do okay? I'm still getting used to doing lemons. (Note: I did this before Fate and Dumbledore's mistake)
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, a small-time skip and Alden and Gilgamesh decide to do some matchmaking.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 5: Nature and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is a small-time skip and Alden and Gilgamesh decide to play matchmaker.
> 
> Also, Aisha's true nature is going to be reviled in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Also, I forgot to put it in. Both pairings will be different.
> 
> For starts, Gilgamesh is going to be the Uke and Alden will be the Seme. But that does not mean that Gilgamesh can't take command and be controlling during the act. He can switch between a submissive Uke to a dominating Uke in an instant. Alden while being the Seme can also switch between being the dominating one and the submissive one mostly depending on Gilgamesh's mood. (Does that make sense?)
> 
> Ekram and Enkidu will be the same with Ekram being the Seme and Enkidu being the Uke, they can switch things up at any time.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 5** : Nature and Talks

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Gilgamesh yawns as he sat on his throne after the morning meal, it was an early morning as priests and guards began their duties.

Beside him, Alden was eating an apple that he managed to grab on the way to the throne room. 

It has been a couple of days since Alden and Gilgamesh became a couple, the two managed to keep it hidden. It gave Gilgamesh a spark of excitement, it made him feel like he was back in his rebellious stage on his transgression from child to adult. He hums as one priest came over and handed him a report on the festival.

' _Right, I still need to talk with Lapis and decide Aisha's punishment_ ' Gilgamesh thought he had been unable to sort that out since there was a spike in thefts that required his attention and other festival matters.

He gave the priest his orders and dismissed him, he hmms before looking at Alden.

"Alden, have the guards bring Elder Priestess Lapis here, we need to deal with Aisha's punishment," Gilgamesh said making Alden nod and move away from the throne to talk with the guards.

' _Hm, let's see, I could have her beheaded? No, that would cause too much hassle, whipping? No, wait_ ' Gilgamesh thought as an idea hit him.

' _Aisha is proud of her position as a priestess, if I were to strip that title away from her and banish her from Uruk then it would be a more devastating blow to her_ ' Gilgamesh thought with a grin as the guards arrived with elder Lapis.

"You summoned me, my king?" Lapis asked calmly as behind her stood Badia.

"Yes, I need to discuss Aisha's punishment," Gilgamesh said as Alden returned to his side.

"Punishment?" Badia asked she had been busy in the city so she did not know what was going on in the ziggurat.

"Oh? You don't know? Lady Aisha tried to seduce and force herself upon my guard and not only that tried to claim that he belonged to her, even having the nerve to glare at me like she was superior to me," Gilgamesh said as he leans on his hand and crossed one of his legs over the other.

Badia winced a bit before biting her lip, she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Is something troubling you?" Alden asked as the young priestess looked up and seemed to fight with herself before gaining a determined look.

"Um, Aisha has also been abusing her power as a high priestess," Badia said making Lapis turn to her.

"Really? Why has no one informed me?" Lapis asked shocked.

"Aisha would threaten the others saying that you would not believe them since she has been targeting the younger members and we believed her, I-I tried my best to keep the others safe," Badia said as she shifted and moved the robes that covered her arms.

Alden's eyes narrowed as they saw the various bruises, scars, and fresh cuts across her arms.

"Where else?" Alden asked as Badia covered her arms back up.

"M-my back, legs, and even my waist, it was worth it to keep my friends safe," Badia said as she placed a hand on her waist.

"You are a brave one, young lady," Gilgamesh said as the girl nods.

"What other crimes has she committed?" Gilgamesh asked as Badia gulps trying to think.

"Ah, she always brings random men into the temple after dark which is not allowed, I had to stop a few from trying to enter the other girl's rooms, I also discovered something inside her room," Badia said as she shifted on the spot looking very uneasy.

"What is it, Badia?" Lapis asked looking calm but Alden could feel she was furious.

"S-she has some kind of ritual set up beneath an alter for you, Lord Alden, I don't know what it was but it made me very uneasy so, um, I took some items and hid them so she couldn't complete it," Badia said making Alden nod.

"You have my thanks, Badia, that ritual could have been disastrous," Alden said before shuddering a bit.

"Hm, she is not as pure as she portraits herself to be, Elder Lapis, I have decided her punishment," Gilgamesh said making everyone look at him.

"Priestess Aisha is to be stripped of her title, power, and influence, she will then be banished from Uruk and never to return for if she does so then death will await her," Gilgamesh said making

Lady Lapis bow saying "I understand my king, if I may ask? Can you have priests come and help us purge the temple of the ritual she has set up?"

"I will see to it that the priests will be ready," Gilgamesh said as he dismissed them letting the two females leave.

"At least she won't cause any more problems," Alden said as he relaxed.

"Indeed, now," Gilgamesh said as he moved and grabbed Alden before pulling him in front of him.

"Whoa, eager are we?" Alden teased as Gilgamesh stood up and traced his chest.

Gilgamesh smirks about to do something when footsteps reached his ears making him growl and look over at the doors as Alden took a step back, the king was about to yell when Ekram and Enkidu walked in holding some baskets of fruit.

"Good morning, brother, Enkidu, I see you've been to the market this morning?" Alden said making them look over.

"Yes, we got some fresh fruit to share if your still hungry," Ekram said as Enkidu smiled running over and showed Gilgamesh all the fresh fruit they had.

"That looks nice," Alden said as he picked a plum from the basket.

"Why don't we go and eat these in the garden?" Enkidu said as Alden held his chin.

"Other than matters with the festival and Aisha you have a quiet day," Alden said as Gilgamesh nods.

With that the group went out into the garden where Enkidu ran ahead dragged Ekram with him, Gilgamesh smirks as he saw a hint of blush on his friend's cheeks.

"Hey, Gil?" Alden asked leaning over so his brother and Ekram wouldn't hear them.

"Yes?" Gilgamesh said as he looked at his guard.

"Do you think we should get Ekram and Enkidu together?" Alden asked.

"Hm, Enkidu has feelings for Ekram, he asked me what the strange feelings he got around Ekram were, he has a crush or is in love with him," Gilgamesh whispered back as he moved his hand brushing against Alden's.

"Oh? Ekram came to me yesterday, he wants to confess to Enkidu but does not know how," Alden said a grin on his face as Gilgamesh grins.

"Matchmaking?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Matchmaking," Alden said with a nod as they arrived at the biggest tree in the garden that was blooming nicely thanks to Ekram and Enkidu's care.

The king and guard sat down as Enkidu pasted the fruit around, there was a peaceful silence as Alden glanced around the garden. He spotted many native animals wandering around as birds flew in and out singing their songs, he smiled leaning against the tree as Gilgamesh leans on him eating an apple.

' _Oh so tempting_ ' Alden thought as he leans over and bit the apple.

"Oi! Alden! This is my apple get your own," Gilgamesh said pulling the apple away as Alden leans back eating the chunk he stole.

"Sorry, Gil, I couldn't resist," Alden chuckled as Gilgamesh gave him a mock growl making Ekram and Enkidu laugh as they watched them.

Gilgamesh shot them a small glare, though it lacked any heat, he summoned two gates making Enkidu yell as he got up dragging Ekram with them and took off into the garden laughing.

"Slow down Enkidu!" Ekram yelled as they vanished from view.

"You did that on purpose," Alden said as Gilgamesh dismissed his gates and finished his apple.

"Yes, we need to plan on how to bring them together," Gilgamesh said as he moved and lay across Alden's lap.

"Hm, I could use my plant abilities to 'trip' Enkidu right into Ekram but then my brother would sense me, he is in tune with nature after all," Alden said as he glanced around them.

"We could lock them in a room together or," Gilgamesh said as he grins making Alden look down.

"Or what?" Alden asked curiously.

"We do this," Gilgamesh said as he moved and grabbed the front of Alden's armor and pulled him down.

"Ah!" Alden yelled as he was dragged into wrestling with Gilgamesh, he grins quickly catching on.

"Oh! Come on, that's not fair! Ekram! Give ya brother a hand!" Alden yelled loudly as he tried to overpower Gilgamesh in their mock 'fight' as Gilgamesh pinned him.

After a few minutes of struggling with Gilgamesh, a pair of vines suddenly wrapped around his waist lifting him off Alden.

"What?" Gilgamesh said as he hung in the air as Ekram ran into view.

"Another wrestling match?" Ekram asked with a grin as Alden got up.

"Hey! Using the vines like that is cheating!" Enkidu said as he tackled Ekram from behind sending them to the ground this broke Ekram's concentration letting Gilgamesh drop to the floor.

"Round 2!" Alden yelled as he tackled his king.

"I will not be beaten," Gilgamesh said as he used more strength against his guard, the wonders of being demi-humans, they could withstand far more than a normal human can.

"Ngh, stubborn as ever my king but," Alden said as in a surge of strength he moved and pinned Gilgamesh to the ground.

"I'm stubborn as well," Alden said as he grins before glancing up.

"Gil, look," Alden whispered as Gilgamesh looked up from his position on the ground and saw Enkidu on top of Ekram in lip locked.

"Our job is done, let's leave the lovebirds alone," Alden whispered as he got off Gilgamesh and helped him up.

The two snuck away and made it inside the palace.

"I get the feeling we won't be seeing them two for a while," Alden said as he adjusted his armor from the wrestling.

"I will tell the servants to avoid the gardens for a while," Gilgamesh said as they made their way to the throne room.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

It has been a few hours since the incident this morning and the festival was getting ready to start, Gilgamesh, however, had one more task to do before he could enjoy the festival himself.

He sat in his formal outfit as he fiddled with his necklace, he glanced at Alden who was wearing his new earrings that looked familiar.

( _Gilgamesh's_ _outfit_ _below_ )

The king then looked at the chamber as it was decorated for the feast, food was spread out as a few musical instruments were set up ready to play. It was a relaxed scene except for one thing, everyone was standing to the sides tense as the doors opened showing four guards.

Two walked in front as the two behind held Aisha, she was dressed in a simple white robe with messy hair and slightly dirty skin. She glares as she was lead before the throne, Gilgamesh moved sitting straight as he glares down at the woman before him.

"Aisha, priestess of Uruk of the temple of Ishtar, do you know why you are here?" Alden asked as he stood tense.

"I do not, I did nothing wrong," Aisha said in a meek voice trying to look like a powerless helpless woman to gain sympathy no doubt.

"You are here because of your crimes against the king and the city of Uruk," Alden said as Aisha went to deny him but was silenced.

"A few days ago you tried to seduce and force yourself upon my guard and I have recently discovered that you were abusing your powers and authority as a high priestess to torment and abuse the priestesses in training," Gilgamesh said as he gestured to Badia who steps forward and showed her battered arms making gasps and whispers ring out.

"Not only that but you broke the laws of the temple by bringing men onto the grounds after dark, putting the other priestesses at risk," Alden said as he motioned for a priest to step forward.

Aisha paled as she saw the items he held, one was a dagger, one was a handmade doll to look like Alden and the last item was a sacred text of spells and rituals.

"A ritual of servitude was found in your room, this ritual is designed to rob a person of their will and force them to serve a single master for life, Badia here discovered your ritual and hid the items you now see," Gilgamesh said as the priest backed up.

"Grr," Aisha growls as Alden held his chin.

"You planned to use the ritual on me? Why is that?" Alden asked as he crossed his arms.

"I wanted the throne! I wanted you! I deserve it more! I had been planning this for years, I had always wanted to be in charge, to give this place a ruler it deserves. So, I waited to gather my time to get close to the king to get the items I needed to take him down, then you, Alden, became his guard and I knew you were for me! But you never noticed, being loyal to that king! Instead of me, I could offer you so much more. I changed my plans, once I used the ritual on you I would command you to assassinate the king and suggest I become the substitute ruler then I would take over Uruk with you by my side as the new king," Aisha said her face twisting in anger as she began to ramble and rage.

Gilgamesh was angry before but now he was furious! This woman, she would dare to use Alden against him like that! He stood from his throne his aura projecting his anger making everyone in the room, minus Alden, tense up with some moving back to avoid his anger while others trembled.

"You mongrel! No, a mongrel is at least useful, you are nothing but a pile of flesh and jealousy, to use my own guard against me, I hereby strip you of your title as high priestess and rights as a citizen of Uruk and banish you forever! Should you step back into my kingdom you will be executed, the mark of banishment shall be placed upon you for your crimes!" Gilgamesh said as Aisha struggles against the guards.

"No! You can't do this to me! Unhand me!" Aisha said as Alden held up his hand.

"Take her away, she is to be out of Uruk by sundown," Alden ordered making the guards bow and leave-taking a cursing Aisha with them.

Gilgamesh sat back down with a growl he felt a hand on his shoulder making him look to see Alden, his guard smiled before giving his shoulder a squeeze in comfort making him relax as his anger fades.

Gilgamesh took a deep breath before looking at the people gathered.

"Now that the criminal has been dealt with let the festival begin!" Gilgamesh yelled breaking the tension as people began to cheer and the room soon became lively and full of music.

"Ah, what a view that was," A voice said making Alden look over to see Ekram.

"Hello, brother," Alden said as he grins taking in his now messy hair was and the faint bite marks he could see on Ekram's neck hidden by his clothing.

"Evening, Alden, Gilgamesh, Enkidu sends his apologies he is unable to attend the festival this evening," Ekram said as he held a plate of food.

"We had a feeling you two wouldn't be joining us, are you both still indulging yourselves?" Gilgamesh asked with a knowing look making Ekram flush a bit.

"Well, you see," Ekram said trying to find the words to say as Alden chuckles moving he patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ekram, you're not the only couple around here," Alden said as he nudged his brother with a grin and a wink who gained wide eyes as he looked between his king and his own brother.

"Are you? Well, at least we won't be the only new couple around," Ekram said making the trio share a laugh.

"Go back to Enkidu, Ekram, you will not miss much," Gilgamesh said as he gestures to the festival around them.

"Other than Aisha getting what she deserves then no, I will not miss much," Ekram said before bidding them both a goodbye and leaving.

"We should enjoy some of the food and music before we retire for the night," Alden said as Gilgamesh stood up.

"Yes, let's enjoy the food," Gilgamesh said as he went to enjoy the festival with the one he loved.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

After some food and wine, talking with some priests and learning of some new trends in the city Gilgamesh found himself dragging Alden back to his chambers.

The strong wine had a small effect on them both as they arrived in the chamber, Gilgamesh moved and began taking his jewelry off when warm hands took his necklaces off for him.

"You know, my earrings look good on you," Gilgamesh said as he took the rest of his jewelry off and shed his upper robes leaving him with just his pants on as he took his shoes off.

"It feels odd but I like them," Alden said as he took his armor off leaving him in just his black pants. ( _BTW, the earrings are the Fate Prototype Gilgamesh/Archer earrings_ )

He turns only to yelp as he was pushed on the bed and found some weight on his lap, looking up he saw Gilgamesh sitting on his hips with a smirk.

"Keep them then, I've been meaning to get new ones for some time, they look better on you anyway," Gilgamesh said as he leans down pulling Alden into a deep kiss.

A kiss that soon leads to the two of them getting lost in pleasure for the rest of the night.

**MEANWHILE**

**OUTSIDE OF URUK**

It was a cool night as outside of Uruk, some distance away from the city, Aisha was walking as she clutched her chest. Her left breast now bearing the branded mark of banishment, a sign of her crimes.

"Damn that king! He ruined everything! Alden should have been mine and Uruk," Aisha said hatred in her words as she fell to her knees exhausted. 

"I will get my revenge, one way or another I will," Aisha said as she collapsed passing out in the sand.

Unseen by Aisha a figure approached her, this figure, however, was see-through, that of a woman who stops before Aisha's prone body a white glow escaping her transparent form.

"A lost human? Hm, she will do nicely, oh? What's this? A former priestess? Well, this makes things interesting," The figure said as they smiled.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, a small time-skip and trouble starts.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 6: Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a small-time skip and trouble starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Also, warnings for lemons and yaoi scenes ahead.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc and story idea.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6** : Troubles

* * *

**ZIGGURAT**

It was quiet in the ziggurat as the sun graced over the land, it's light began the start of a new day as people began to awaken.

Among them, inside the king's chamber, a groan as heard as on the bed lay Alden and Gilgamesh. Alden groans as he slowly awoke with a yawn before sitting up, he stretched before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

His body was lacking any clothing as he looked at Gilgamesh who was still sleeping but in the same state, as he was, he smiled running a hand through his hair that was out of its ponytail and in need of a brush.

A faint knock made him look up as the door opens quietly to show a servant, he paused seeing Alden awake before bowing and placing a tray of food on a table before leaving.

Alden chuckles as he looked back at his king, it's been 2 months since the festival and everything was lively. To start with, Alden and Gilgamesh's relationship was discovered a week after the festival.

It was by a servant girl actually, she had been told to deliver some food to the king after he missed the evening meal. She had walked into the king's chamber and saw a very naked king and his guard making out on the bed. Of course, the door opening made them look over to see the stunned woman, who stood there staring at them in shock. 

Alden had been ready to get up and check to see if she was okay with how long she stayed frozen before her face changed to a deep red and blood escaped her nose, Gilgamesh was amazed by how much blood escaped her and never knew a mongrel could produce that much from their noses.

The servant girl then gained a smile on her face as she placed the food down, bow to them both with congratulations added in, and left with a strange giggle and still bleeding nose. 

This made Alden look at Gilgamesh and say 'we got busted' this made them both burst into laughter as the next day news quickly spread of the relationship, many were very happy while some were wondering how long they had been together for and how the hell didn't they notice it sooner.

Ekram and Enkidu's relationship was also discovered making many of the females coo at how 'adorable' the two were together making Enkidu blush a bright red as Ekram chased them away while an amused Alden and Gilgamesh watched on.

Another thing that happened was Badia became the new high priestess and things were running smoothly at the temple, she would often visit with reports and to keep them updated on things around the city.

"Hm, time to start the day," Alden mutters as he leans down placing a kiss on Gilgamesh's lips.

"Hm," Gilgamesh groans as he woke up, he felt lips on his own and immediately knew who it was.

"Alden, must you?" Gilgamesh asked as Alden pulled back.

"Yes, it's better than pushing you out of bed the last time I did it you shot a sword at me," Alden chuckled as he got up.

"I was startled as anyone would be," Gilgamesh said as he got up and went over to the food.

After eating and having a wash the king and his guard went to the throne room and went about their duties, Ekram and Enkidu showed up soon after. Ekram gave his report on the mages he was training as Enkidu yawns a bit sleepy still.

"That is good to hear, Ekram, speaking of studies, how are yours coming along Enkidu?" Gilgamesh asked his friend.

"I'm getting better, I'm close to mastering the healing spells," Enkidu said it was some of the first few spells he learned since some of the other mage students got hurt, a lot.

Gilgamesh nods pleased when he noticed something, Alden was being usually quiet. Looking at his lover he saw Alden standing tense as he looked around with narrowed eyes as if searching for a threat.

"What is wrong Alden?" Gilgamesh asked preparing himself in case of an attack.

"I do not know, something in the air, it does not feel right," Alden said looking around as Ekram tilted his head.

"I sense that something is off as well," Ekram said as he held his chin in thought.

"I don't sense anything wrong but be on high alert just in case," Gilgamesh said if something was making both Alden and Ekram on edge then it was best to be cautious.

"I'm going to patrol the ziggurat, I want to make sure nothing is out of place," Alden said as Ekram summoned his staff.

"I'll speak with the animals, they may know something, Enkidu? Can you patrol the garden for anything out of place?" Ekram asked making Enkidu nod.

"Be safe," Gilgamesh said as he leans back on his throne but tense as Alden left to patrol the area and Ekram used a spell to teleport away while Enkidu left towards the garden.

Gilgamesh frowns in worry as he looked up towards the ceiling, he felt worried but he couldn't let that cloud his judgment. Shaking his head he went about his duties as a tense air lingered for the rest of the morning.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

After the patrols and Ekram's questioning of the animals, which turned up with a dead end as the animals were agitated but they did not know why only that a bad Oman was on the horizon, everyone soon returned to their normal duties.

Gilgamesh was reading a report but his mind was else-wear, he glanced at Alden who was standing with his eyes closed and arms crossed looking to be resting but he was very alert in fact he was spreading his senses to pick up any dangers.

"Hm, Alden," Gilgamesh said snapping Alden out of his state as he opens his eyes and turned to him.

"Yes?" Alden asked as Gilgamesh gestured for him to move in front of him as he set the report he was reading down.

Alden chuckles as he moved and stood before his king who stood up, Gilgamesh reached up placing a hand on Alden's chest right over his heart before leaning up and pulling his lover into a deep kiss.

Alden groans wrapping his arms around Gilgamesh's waist, Alden's right hand came up and ran through Gilgamesh's hair. Gilgamesh pulled back letting Alden attack his neck with light kisses, the sensation made him shift as he got a sudden urge.

Biting his lip Gilgamesh pulled back saying "Sit down,"

"Hum?" Alden made a confused noise as Gilgamesh moved and gestured to his throne.

"I want you to sit on my throne," Gilgamesh said as Alden titled his head wondering what he was on about before moving and sitting down.

( ** _Warning! Lemon inbound!_** )

Gilgamesh took in the sight of his lover sitting on his throne, it made a thrill go through him as he watched Alden lean back letting him see his abs and toned muscles. Gilgamesh moved forward and after making sure they were alone he shed his upper robes letting them fall and hang from his waist letting his red markings show.

"You look so tempting sitting in my throne," Gilgamesh said as he leans down pulling Alden into a kiss.

"Hm, feeling in charge are we?" Alden asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

"No-one is around and I can have my way with you," Gilgamesh said as he moved and rid Alden of his hip armor and upper leg armor he placed the pieces beside his throne as to not lose them.

Gilgamesh then moved Alden's pants down low enough for his cock to spring up, twitching from arousal making Gilgamesh lick his lips. He knelt down and between Alden's legs, Alden groans as Gil began to rub and pleasure him.

He went to move when Gilgamesh said: "Ah, no, no matter what your not allowed to move off my throne, understand?"

"I see, ah, this is going to difficult," Alden said as he grips the throne arms tightly.

Gilgamesh grins in satisfaction at being in control of the situation, he looked down at Alden's cock and saw white escaping the tip. He felt curious, what would happen if he used his mouth?

"I wonder," Gilgamesh said before leaning forward and licking the tip making Alden jolt.

"Oh! That felt, strange, but good," Alden said his face now a flushed red as he pants lightly.

' _What a strange taste_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he moved and took the heated flesh into his mouth.

"Ah!" Alden moans as he jolts almost arching from the throne but he growls staying seated as his hips twitch.

Gilgamesh hums as he began moving and sucking, it felt strange but being this close and having this much control over Alden. It felt amazing and slightly intoxicating. He went harder as a salty taste entered his mouth, he pulled back briefly to catch his breath.

He glanced up at Alden to see him panting with half-closed eyes and flushed cheeks, his body tense as he griped the throne arms tightly. Gilgamesh grins as he moved and took the cock back into his mouth this time he took it down to the base, he grunts pausing to tame his throat. Alden let out a deep moan at the sudden move, his eyes closing as he tried not to move.

Gilgamesh began moving at a harder and faster pace, his own eyes closing as he focused on pleasuring his guard. After a few more hard sucks Gilgamesh felt Alden swell letting him know he was close to his end, Gilgamesh went faster when Alden let out a deep growl.

Gilgamesh grunts as Alden hit his limit and came, he felt a warmth enter his mouth as he pulled back making white stain his mouth, right cheek, and chin.

' _It's salty yet it has a hint of spice, strange but I like it_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he pants a bit before he closed his mouth and swallowed, he felt naughty but was enjoying every minute of it.

Alden calmed down from his pleasure trip looked at Gilgamesh and saw him with white on his face, he grins leaning over and licking it off his face. He pulled back licking his lips as Gilgamesh got up and rid himself of his clothing, he moves and sat on Alden's lap with Gilgamesh facing away from Alden.

"You are feisty today, we're lucky that there are not many people here," Alden said as he placed his hand on Gil's hips making him smirk.

"They would get quite the eye-full that is for sure," Gilgamesh said as he moved before grunting as he sank down on Alden making his grip tighten on his hips.

"Ah, this angle always feels deeper," Gilgamesh said as he began moving.

"Ugh," Alden groans as he leans forward kissing his king's neck making Gilgamesh groan.

"Such a wonderful sight you must make, ha, so naughty just for me," Alden said as he moved and bit Gil's neck while reaching forward and stroking his king's arousal.

"Damn, Alden! If you keep that up," Gilgamesh said his voice strained as he felt the knot in his groin build after a few minutes.

"I'm close as well," Alden growls as he adjusted and braced his legs and thrusts upward making Gilgamesh arch with a yell as his deepest part was hit.

"Right there! Ah!" Gilgamesh yelled as he went harder.

"Gil!/Alden!" Both yelled as they came, Alden growls as he filled Gil up while white stained the king's chest and throne floor.

Gilgamesh moved back leaning on Alden as he caught his breath, panting lightly he felt Alden kiss the side of his jaw. He hums before moving and getting off Alden with a sigh as he felt Alden pull out followed by wetness, he shivers slightly at the sensation.

"Do you want me to clean you?" Alden asked as his markings turned deep blue.

"Yes, and you may move now," Gilgamesh said as Alden stood up and formed a ball of water in his hand before reaching down and cleaning his thighs, waist, and ass before cleaning the throne before cleaning himself.

"Sorry, we'll need a full wash later," Alden said as his markings changed back to black.

"That's fine, now, let's get dressed," Gilgamesh said picking his clothing up as Alden quickly righted his clothing and put his armor back on as Gilgamesh put his clothing on.

( **LEMON ENDS** )

"I needed that after this morning," Gilgamesh said as he sat back on his throne and Alden returned to his side by the throne.

"It was stressful wasn't it?" Alden said as he smiled and crossed his arms.

The two talked for a bit as the day went on as if the pleasurable experience didn't happen, Ekram and Enkidu seemed to know that something happened when they came by only because Enkidu caught a glimpse of the new bite mark on Gil's neck.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

**NIGHT TIME**

Alden yawns as the day started to draw to a close, he rolled his neck getting a few kinks out as Gilgamesh was talking to another guard about a patrol route.

Alden was about to add in his own input when rushed footsteps were heard making them look over to see Badia running over, her face was set in panic as she ran before the throne and stopped, leaning on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Badia? What brings you here? Is something wrong?" Alden asked as the priestess nods standing straight.

"I-I was praying today when I received a message from the god Enlil, ha, ha, to give to you, Lord Alden," Badia said making everyone tense.

The only time a god messaged a priest or priestess directly of another temple not their own meant something was wrong.

"What is it?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Enlil told me that one of the goddesses is now on the mortal plane, she is possessing a mortal body as her own and causing problems by messing with humans," Badia said as she was handed a goblet of water to drink.

"What? My father told me that they cannot mess with human affairs directly unless they are demi-gods like our selves or if something is wrong with the natural order of the world," Alden said as Gilgamesh nods.

He was created by the gods to help them rule over the humans and remind them of their place under the god's control but he didn't care for that, this was his kingdom, after all, the gods had no say in it. Uruk was his home!

"Who is the goddess?" Gilgamesh asked it couldn't be his mother, she was busy, the goddess of the underworld? No, she was locked away down there, Alden's step-mother? No, she visited for a short time last week to update Alden on his mother.

"It is the goddess Ishtar, I'm afraid, that's why I was contacted in the temple of Ishtar," Badia said as she looks down looking very tired.

"Thank you for informing us Badia, you may go and rest now," Gilgamesh said as the girl bows and left.

"This is troubling, I wonder if the strange feelings I got this morning were related to this?" Alden asked holding his chin in thought.

"It could be, I know Ishtar likes to cause problems, just look at her last two husbands," Gilgamesh said as he remembered the stories about Ishtar's lovers and what she did to them.

"Let's hope she keeps her troubles away from Uruk," Alden said as Gilgamesh got up.

"If she comes then we can deal with it, now, let us retire for the day, I wish to wash before bed," Gilgamesh said as he and Alden left the throne room and went to his chambers.

The two washed before climbing into bed, Alden held his king close as Gilgamesh fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Alden glanced outside and saw the dark sky and stars, the feeling he got this morning returned.

' _Ishtar, you better not cause trouble for Uruk, otherwise, I won't hesitate to return you to the heavens where you belong_ ' Alden said with narrowed eyes before falling asleep himself.

* * *

_ DONE! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lemon wasn't that good in my opinion but I tried my best, but enjoy it!
> 
> In the next chapter, Ishtar arrives, and things kick-off.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 7: Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ishtar arrives, and things kick-off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Also, I know the Bull of Heaven caused a seven-year famine but I'm changing it to seven weeks to fit my story. Just go along with it, please?
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7** : Confrontation

* * *

**ZIGGURAT**

**EVENING**

It had been a busy day at the Ziggurat as Gilgamesh walked through the garden of his palace, the day had started off fine when soldiers rushed in telling him of the increased bandits and monsters near Uruk. This left him with a headache afterward as he dealt with the problem by sending out bigger squads of soldiers to deal with the bandits while Ekram had gone to deal with the monsters.

Ekram had returned a few minutes ago with a worrying report, he had defeated the monsters but they had an aura of being summoned and not from the native area. The soldiers had also reported finding a vast amount of gems and gold with the bandits they had slain.

"This is becoming more of a coincidence, first that goddess now this?" Gilgamesh said as he heard footsteps making him turn to see Alden and Enkidu.

"Evening Gil, how's the head?" Alden asked as he walked over pulling Gilgamesh into a hug.

"My headache has lessened," Gilgamesh said returning the hug as they shared a quick kiss.

"The bandit camp has been taken down and the items that have been stolen have been returned," Enkidu said as the two pulled apart.

"That's good to hear," Alden said as Gilgamesh's hand held his own.

"I'm going to head to the healer room, I need to heal a few guards that got injured," Enkidu said as he looked at Alden and gave him a wink as he turned and left making Alden smirk.

"Gilgamesh? Can I ask you something?" Alden asked making Gilgamesh look at him before nodding.

"What is it?" Gilgamesh said as Alden looked around before taking a deep breath and leaning over and kissing him deeply.

"My king, when the time is right would you like to become more than lovers?" Alden asked a hint of nervousness in his voice as he locked eyes with Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh's eyes widen as the meaning of the words hit him, he felt his cheeks warm slightly.

"Alden, are you asking to be my husband?" Gilgamesh asked making Alden nod.

"I understand if it is too soon but I thought I would as-hmp!" Alden said only to be cut off by Gilgamesh kissing him.

"Nothing would make me happier, hm, I wonder how my mother will react to me actually getting married?" Gilgamesh said remembering the last time his mother visited.

His mother had visited when she learned he had taken a lover and almost squealed the palace down when she learned it was Alden, Enlil's son, saying something about winning the bet between them and Alden's family. It had been an interesting visit for sure.

"She would probably start planning the entire wedding, hahaha, then drag everyone along for the ride," Alden said as Gilgamesh chuckles.

"That she would, let's wait a few days until we announce it," Gilgamesh said as they pulled back and started walking through the garden.

It was a few hours later when both felt something was off, a heavy feeling was in the ziggurat.

"A Devine aura! It feels different to your mother and my father," Alden said as he looked around tense as a guard ran overlooking panicked.

"My king! Lady Ishtar is here! She is in the throne room demanding to speak with you!" The guard said as Gilgamesh growls.

"She tries to demand things of me? Come, Alden, let's show this goddess the pecking order in MY home," Gilgamesh said as Alden nods quickly giving the guards their orders before heading to the throne room with Gilgamesh.

They arrived in the room to see a woman with shoulder-length sandy blonde hair, fair skin, red eyes, and wearing a very revealing outfit. ( _The one Archer Ishtar wears_ )

She was sitting on Gilgamesh's throne, showing disrespect to the biggest degree, and smirked upon seeing the king and his guard.

"So you are king Gilgamesh? And he must your guard, Alden? Was it? The offspring of gods and humans," Ishtar said as she stood up and walked down the throne steps as the king glares at her as she walked over to him.

Alden drew his swords of Enki, he moved to his king's side stopping Ishtar from coming closer making her frown before she smiled again.

"The tales of you are not wrong, you are very handsome and strong," Ishtar said a hint of flirting in her tone making Gilgamesh on edge.

"And what of it? Goddess? You best tell me your reasons for intruding in my home before I banish you," Gilgamesh said his power rising as Alden's markings flashed red.

"Why I'm here for a proposal, of course, you seem to be having troubles with monsters and bandits so I will give you my aid in return," Ishtar said as she walked around the duo.

"In return for what?" Alden asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Why in return for aid, you King Gilgamesh, shall become my husband and help me to bear strong children," Ishtar said making not only Gilgamesh and Alden angry and staring at her in disbelief but the nearby guards and servants who had come to see what was happening.

"You dare to try and make me! The king of this kingdom! Become your husband when your aid is not only unneeded but you are the cause of the troubles plaguing Uruk!?" Gilgamesh said making Ishtar's eyes widen.

"I see, Ekram said that the monsters had been summoned and the bandits have been paid handsomely to harass and steal from Uruk," Alden said.

"Not only that Ishtar, I already have a lover who is far better than any goddess could be, you are also the last goddess I would consider to take as a Queen, your loyalty to your last two husbands showed that you would bring downfall to Uruk before the end of the season," Gilgamesh said both rejecting and insulting Ishtar at the same time.

Ishtar flushed red in anger saying "You dare reject me!? A goddess who would give you powerful children and all the wealth you could ever want!"

"Yes, I have my own wealth that far surpasses yours and as for children, well, I would not want them to turn out like the spoiled goddess that spawned them," Gilgamesh said as Alden chuckles.

"Gurr! You will regret this! I will see to it that your kingdom and people will fall," Ishtar said as she summoned a device and with a heated glare left.

"What a childish goddess," Gilgamesh said as Alden relaxed putting his swords away.

"Do you think she's going to complain to her father?" Alden asked making Gilgamesh nod.

"I have a feeling she will," Gilgamesh said as he went over and sat on his throne.

"We best prepare the kingdom, I'll have the patrols increased and the mages will set up some wards around Uruk," Alden said making Gilgamesh nod as his lover left.

Alden left the throne room and paused, maybe he should contact his father? Ishtar was causing problems and not doing her goddess duties as well.

' _I shall pray to him later, right now, I have orders to give_ ' Alden thought as he continued on his way.

Enkidu and Ekram were shocked when they heard what happened, Enkidu got a bad feeling about the whole situation which was shared by everyone. 

A few days later, word reached them of the Bull of Heaven being unleashed and causing a great famine across the land.

"This is bad! If the bull of heaven stays on the mortal realm for long periods of time then it will destroy our lands and cause a huge famine," Ekram said as he stood in the throne room.

"Ishtar, she must have unleashed it," Enkidu said as he sensed the divine beast on the land. He moved and hugged Ekram who held him close.

"If Ishtar thinks a divine beast is going to destroy my kingdom than think again, Alden, Ekram, Enkidu, prepare yourselves! We will face this bull and slay it before any more damage is done," Gilgamesh ordered making everyone nod as they left to prepare themselves.

**OUTSIDE URUK**

**SEVEN WEEKS LATER  
**

Near the outskirts of Uruk, the Bull of heaven was preparing to attack the city, the huge beast roars as it lowers its head ready to charge when something struck it in the face startling the beast as it rears back.

"No, you don't!" Alden yelled as he landed close by beside his king.

"That was close, we made it before the beast could charge," Ekram said as he stood in his true form.

"Alden, you and I will keep the beast distracted, Ekram, Enkidu, I want you both to bind and chain the beast so we can slay it," Gilgamesh said as he stood in with his lower armor on and no upper armor letting his markings show, this also showed he was going all out.

"Understood," Alden said as Enkidu summoned his chains and Ekram slammed his staff into the ground making it glow.

With that Gilgamesh and Alden shot forward landing on the beast and began to slash and hack away at its skin, the beast roars trying to shake them off as various weapons shot at it while Alden used as many elements as he could to wound the beast. Unseen by the bull roots and branches began wrapping around its legs as chains wrapped around its body until they suddenly tightened binding the beast still.

"Now! Alden! Gilgamesh! Cut the head off!" Ekram yelled as his eyes glowed green.

"Hurry!" Enkidu yelled as his chains groaned and clanked as it held the beast.

"Alden!" Gilgamesh yelled as he landed on the ground twin swords at the ready as he saw Alden launch into the air with the blades of Enki at the ready.

"Here we go!" Alden yelled as he shot down as Gilgamesh jumped up, both met in the middle slicing through the beast's neck as they did so.

Alden grunts as he landed on the ground with blood staining his blades and random patches on his armor and skin. Gilgamesh flips mid-air and landed on the ground a few feet away in the same state, they watched as the bull's body impacts the ground making it shake.

Ekram sighs as he dismissed his roots and branches as Enkidu relaxed dismissing his chains.

"We did it!" Alden said a grin on his face as he gave a laugh the thrill of victory rushing through him.

"The bull's body should disintegrate over the next couple of days," Ekram said as Alden summoned water to clean his skin of the bull's blood before doing his armor and then cleaning Gilgamesh.

The four were then startled as a yell of rage was heard making them look up into the air to see Ishtar glaring at them, her cheeks red in rage as she grits her teeth.

"No! No! How did you beat it!? It should have destroyed you and Uruk! Then I could rebuild that kingdom in my image! Damn you! I should have shot you with a divine arrow when I had the chance!" Ishtar yells in rage.

"We win Ishtar, go back to your temple," Alden said as he pointed one sword at Ishtar.

"Yes, you've caused enough damage," Ekram said as Ishtar glares at them.

"Shut it, you, filthy half-breed! You and your brother are stains upon this land, I will enjoy making you both miserable before ripping you bot-Ahhhhhhh!" Ishtar yells only to cut off in a scream as a piece of flesh hit her in the face.

Gilgamesh looked over to who threw it and saw Enkidu lower his arm as a chain vanished, his eyes set in a glare at Ishtar.

"Don't you dare speak like that to my mate! Your nothing but a jealous and childish hag of goddess," Enkidu said a hint of venom in his voice as Ekram wrapped an arm around his waist calming him slightly.

Ishtar ripped the flesh away from her face and threw it aside with a yell as she glares at them.

"I will get you back for this!" Ishtar yelled before vanishing letting them relax.

"Let's return to Uruk, I stink of bull," Alden said as he placed his swords on his back as Gilgamesh nods dismissing his own swords.

"By the way, nice throw Enkidu," Gilgamesh said making Enkidu nod as he gave a pleased smirk, it felt good to take Ishtar down a peg.

The four went back to Uruk and bathed and rested, later that night Gilgamesh was laying on his bed naked with only a red blanket covering his hips. He smiled as he moved to lean on the pillows making the blanket move giving teasing glimpses of skin. 

Gilgamesh felt the excitement in him grow, he never thought when he was younger that he would end up falling in love with another man or even being the one on the bottom. It felt, different but a nice different, he felt cherished, loved, and complete with Alden.

The king glanced up as he saw Alden enter the room from his wash, his markings glowing red as he dried his nude body. Gilgamesh licked his lips as he spoke up.

"Alden," He said making his lover look over, Alden paused taking in how Gilgamesh was sat before a smirk formed.

"Oh? Does my king need me?" Alden asked walking over and climbing on the bed.

"Yes, I require your attention," Gilgamesh said as he reached up tracing Alden's chest.

"I shall give you all the attention you require then," Alden said his voice become low and husky as he pulled Gilgamesh into a deep kiss.

The two soon descended into a night of pleasure as they enjoyed each other, unaware of the storm that was on the way.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, in the next chapter, the gods take action but the brothers get payback.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 8: Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the gods take action but the brothers get payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8!
> 
> Watch out in this chapter, there will be death, sadness, and fluff!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 8** : Loss

* * *

It has been a few days since the Bull of Heaven was defeated and slain, Gilgamesh was doing his duties, Ekram was teaching his students with Enkidu on standby for healing and Alden was training some new guards.

"That's enough for today, go and rest up," Alden ordered making the guards nod and leave.

Alden sighs as he walked over and picked up Enki and placed them on his back, he was in his armor as usual. He grunts rolling his head getting a few kinks out, he was about to head inside when a feeling washed over him.

He stopped and looked up at the sky, it was clear but clouds were gathering in the distance. 

' _This feeling, something is not right, something powerful is coming_ ' Alden thought his body tense as he could sense something in the air.

"Alden," Ekram's voice made Alden snap from his thoughts as he looked over at his dryad brother.

Ekram stood with his staff in hand looking uneasy, his body tense. He too could sense that something was not right, he gave Alden a nod as they made their way inside.

The rest of the day went smoothly but everyone began to notice the gathering clouds, most thought it was a heavy rainfall while others thought it was a bad Oman. Enkidu was standing in the throne room as he talked with Gilgamesh, who was wearing the lower half of his armor, he too was on edge. 

Just as Alden and Ekram entered the room a loud rumble rang out making everyone go quiet and look around, Alden narrows his eyes.

"Thunder? At this time?" Alden asked before Ekram gasped. 

"Enkidu! Gilgamesh! Look out!" Ekram yelled as a glow was seen below the king and his friend.

Then before anyone could react the spell that held them took them away, Alden cursed shouting out orders for the palace to be on lockdown.

Ekram growls as he focused on the mana and magical energy in the air, he glows a bit entering his true form. His clothing changed as his senses heightened, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

"Alden, the gods have moved," Ekram said his voice having the faintest of echoes to it.

Alden's eyes widen, "No! The bull, Ishtar said she would get back at us," Alden said.

"The gods will see the killing of the bull as a great offense, which means," Ekram said before frowning.

"Punishment," Alden growls as he clenched his hands into fists before looking at his brother.

Both stared at each other, both knew there could only be one outcome, Ekram was the first to smile and nod.

Alden smiled and nodded saying "Well, let's go we have some lovers to save and payback to give,"

"Yes, let's go," Ekram said as he spun his staff and slammed it on the ground, a glow encased them before they vanished.

**WITH GILGAMESH AND ENKIDU**

The king struggles as he was held by chains, chains that suppressed his power and ability to summon his gates, his body bound in a kneeling position, he growls looking up at the gods that surrounded him and Enkidu near the ocean as a storm started in the distance in response to the god's presence.

Ishtar floated with a smug look on her face, she gave Gilgamesh a mocking smile as Enkidu moved beside him, bound the same way he was. His green hair was a bit messy as he looked around uneasy.

"Gilgamesh, Enkidu, you have been brought here before the gods to face punishment," The god, Nanna, said his voice calm.

Gilgamesh sent him a small glare, he glanced around and saw his own mother trying to keep a brave face but he could see the tears in her eyes. He looked back as Nanna lifted his hand up.

"Hmph, the punishment wouldn't be needed if you kept your children inline, Nanna," Gilgamesh said keeping his voice calm, he would not give Ishtar the satisfaction, he would not bow to the gods.

"You!" Ishtar growls out as she glared down at them.

' _Alden looks like we won't be making it back from this one_ ' Gilgamesh thought as Nanna gathered his energy.

' _Ekram_ ' Enkidu thought closing his eyes, he wanted the last thing he saw to be his wonderful mate, not the gods that had created him. 

The attack Nanna had suddenly shot forward, it split into twin beams aiming right for Gilgamesh and Enkidu. Enkidu braced himself as Gilgamesh closed his eyes, he tensed up and waited for the pain of the attack to hit.

"No!"/"I think not!" Yells rang out as two figures moved and blocked the attack.

"NOO! You two! You damn half-breeds!" Ishtar yelled in rage.

Gilgamesh opened his eyes looking up in shock to see Alden and Ekram in front of them blocking the attack, Ekram in his true form making a barrier with Alden using a shield of light to back it up.

The attack soon fades letting the barriers drop, Ekram lowers his staff while Alden pulled Enki off his back and stood tense.

"We made it in time, for a moment I thought we were too late," Ekram said as Enkidu smiled.

"Ekram, you found us," Enkidu said making Ekram look back with a nod and smile.

"You just attract trouble, don't you? My king?" Alden said with a smirk.

"The son of Enlil, son of the Dryads, why do you interfere?" Nanna asked as among the gods Enlil himself and Alden's step-mother watched on a hint of worry in their eyes.

"Why? You're asking us why? To stop you from killing our loved ones of course, then again I'm talking to a god who listens to his spoilt brat of a daughter who is not doing her duties and messing with humans," Alden said smirk still in place even as he stood his ground in front of Gilgamesh, his markings rapidly changing color.

"Yes, Ishtar has interfered with humans more than she should have, even possessing a human body," Ekram said as if commenting on the weather.

"Ishtar, is this true?" Ningal, the mother of Ishtar, asked looking displeased.

Ishtar jolted back going pale as her father looked at her, he then looked at Gula who nods to confirm Ekram's words. She had been using her divine aura to hide the fact she was using a human body from the other gods.

"I see, your punishment will be handled after this Ishtar," Nanna said you could hear the disappointment in his voice making Ishtar cringe. 

"We still need to give punishment for the Bull of Heaven being slain," The god, Enki, said.

Alden glanced at Ekram who nods, taking a deep breath Alden steps forward.

"We will take the punishment!" Alden yelled making the gods look at him as Gilgamesh jolted.

"No, Alden! What are you doing!" Gilgamesh said a cold feeling building in his chest.

"We also have a hand in slaying the Bull of Heaven, the punishment is just as much ours as it is theirs," Ekram said stepping forward as well.

"Ekram! Don't!" Enkidu yelled horror clear in his eyes at what they just said.

"It is true, they helped the linchpin and the chain defeat the Bull," Marduk said as he gestures to the guard and mage.

"You wish to take their place?" Ningal asked making them nod.

"We will, but we wish to do something before that," Ekram said as he moved and began gathering his powers.

"And that is?" Gula asked as she moved to stand beside Ninsun.

"We wish to send Ishtar back to the heavens! Where she will stay, she will no longer have contact with the mortal plane beside her duties!" Alden said his voice strong as the gods looked at each other.

"Very well, her punishment is yours to give, when she is returned your punishment will take place," Nanna said as Ishtar yells.

"No! Father, you can't!" Ishtar yelled only to recoil as he sent her a glare.

"Looks like dad's not happy with ya, eh? Ishtar?" Alden said mockingly making Ishtar turn to him with a glare.

"Shut it! I won't be defeated by the likes of you! I refuse!" Ishtar yelled as her eyes glow red.

Alden smirks before taking a deep breath as he did something his father made him swear to never do unless he had no other choice, he crouched a bit as he glanced at Ekram.

"Ready?" Alden asked as Ekram nods.

"Let's go!" Alden yelled as he shot forward leaving the cracked ground in his wake as Ekram slams his staff into the ground.

Ishtar growls firing beams of mana at Alden who ducked and dodged even using his swords to slice the attacks in half, branches shot from the ground allowing Alden places to duck behind as Ekram rushed forward firing his own spells.

Alden grunts as he created two swords one of lightning and one of water, he winced a bit as he moves to kick the ground making a barrier of dirt rise up and block an attack. The barrier was destroyed letting him fire the two swords at Ishtar, she was drenched and shocked making her yell in pain as it stunned her.

"Alden! Don't! If you use more than two elements!" Gilgamesh yelled as for the first time fear gripped his heart.

Alden had told him once, his only weakness, he cannot use more than two elements at a time or risk damaging his body beyond repair. His father had forbidden him from using more than two unless he had no choice, so, for him to be doing this!

Enkidu let his tears fall as he tried to break the chains holding him, he felt so powerless! He should be there! Fighting with Ekram, not bound like this! He could only watch on as Ekram backflipped away from an attack.

He then yelled as one attack nicked one of the branches growing from his shoulder, he winced before shaking his head. In the distance Alden was dodging as he fired multiple elemental weapons at Ishtar distracting her, it almost reminded Ekram of Gilgamesh when he was using his Gates of Babylon except without the golden glowing gate.

"Alden! Now!" Ekram yelled before holding his staff up the gem glowing green as Ekram's eyes glowed the same color.

He gave a yell as he slams his staff into the ground, energy erupted around him as branches and roots both colossal in size emerged and began to twist and wrap around as they reached towards the sky, right to Ishtar who tried to destroy the branches that reached for her but they kept regrowing. Alden jumps landing on the bark as he began running up the ever-growing structure. 

By now both males were dirty and covered in bruises and cuts, Ekram's clothing was ripped and torn at the edges, Alden's armor was dented and he was missing a shoulder piece. He had placed his twin swords, Enki, on his back as he used his elemental weapons.

"Do you really think a couple of braches will beat me!" Ishtar yells as she ducks a root, only to yell as Alden jumps up on a branch below her with a spear of darkness ready to throw at her.

"No!" Ishtar yells firing a concentrated blast of mana at Alden, the guard's eyes widen at the attack it was coming too fast for him to dodge.

Alden braced himself for the pain only to see Ekram jump in the way, a yell, and a small explosion rang out as Ekram crashed into Alden sending them down to a branch below.

"Ekram!" Alden said as he quickly recovers and got up with a small wince, he coughs a bit making bloodstain his lips.

"Damn," He mutters before looking at his brother only to see him clutching his waist.

His upper clothing was in tatters now, the branches that grew on his shoulders were either ripped off or partly destroyed. The worst wound was his upper waist, a big hole, around the size of a man's head. Ekram coughs hacking up blood before pushing himself to stand.

"I can still *Cough!* fight," Ekram said blood escaping his lips.

"That's the spirit, we just need one shot, that's all we need," Alden said as he summoned a lance of wind, one of earth and one of ice.

"A shot you will get," Ekram said as he ran forward with Alden close behind throwing the lance he held at Ishtar making her block it and the other lances that Alden shot soon after making Ishtar growl in rage.

"Just give up! Face your fate and be destroyed by my hands!" Ishtar yelled as Ekram jumps creating a branch above Ishtar and firing a spell at her before jumping to the branch below.

She quickly blocks the spell and destroyed the branch above her yelling "Useless!"

Only to scream as Alden appeared where the broken branch was, he smirks bringing down the twin sword of Enki, with a yell he lands on Ishtar stabbing her right through the chest making her scream in pain as they plummeted to the ground, dust and dirt flew into the air from the impact.

Ekram lands on the ground using his staff to support himself as the dust clears to show Alden standing above Ishtar, his twin swords stabbed into her chest destroying her top and showing the branded mark of banishment on her left breast. Ishtar growls as she hacks blood, her divine device vanishing as she glares at Alden.

"So, you used Aisha's body? What a fitting end for her to be slain by not only my hand but her own goddess as well," Alden said with a mocking chuckle trying to hide the pain his body was feeling.

"Damn you! You ruined everything! Damn you!" Ishtar yelled and in a sudden burst of rage she fires a blast of mana, weaker than her other attacks, but at close range, it struck home.

"Augh!" Alden yells as the attack hits his lower chest, the attack ripped through him and pierced through him exiting his back making blood fly through the air.

Alden stumbles back clutching his chest as Ishtar gave a cruel laugh, only to yell as a branch shot through her chest between Alden's swords.

"Begone, Ishtar!" Ekram yells as he glares at the now still body as the transparent form of Ishtar appears above the body she once inhabited making it return to that of Aisha's now dead body.

"This is not fair! Uruk should have been mine! That king should have been mine! I can still win! I just need to find another body!" Ishtar yells only to gasp as chains wrapped around her.

"You will do no such thing Ishtar! You have caused enough damage this day!" Enki yelled as he pulled Ishtar back to the heavens.

"Ishtar, you will no longer be allowed on the mortal realm, you are forever bound to the heavens, the rest of your punishment will be dealt with later," Nanna said as Enki took Ishtar away.

"I *cough!* guess it's our turn now, ah!" Alden said as he tried to stand only to stumble and fall to his knees, his blood staining the ground.

"You have exchanged your lives for the king and chain, we will take your souls as punishment," Nanna said but there was a hint of respect in his voice for the two warriors who faced them, the very gods, without fear.

One by one, the gods left, Enlil gave his son one last look before bowing his head and leaving a single tear falling down his face as Alden smirked glad his father was proud of him before collapsing on his front.

Ekram was not far behind as he collapsed onto his side his staff hitting the ground as it started to rain.

The chains that held Gilgamesh and Enkidu vanished letting them get up and run over to their lovers, Gilgamesh grits his teeth as he knelt down beside Alden and being as gentle as he could he rolled Alden onto his back and sat on his knees letting Alden rest on his lap.

"Ack, Gil," Alden said as he opened his eyes, his body was badly damaged both inside and out. 

His upper armor was all but gone, his skin covered in dirt, bruises, cuts, and blood, his hair was louse and a mess. His chest was the worst with the hold Ishtar punched through his lower chest, the rain made it worse as it began stealing the warmth from Alden's body.

"Alden, you fool, why did you do that?" Gilgamesh asked not caring if his voice broke or that his tears stained his cheeks, his heart felt like it was being torn apart.

The one he loved the most was dying and it was all his fault, he reached up supporting Alden's head as he coughs up more blood adding it to his already bloodstained mouth and chin. 

"Why? Hehehe, because I love you, I'd rather die knowing you were safe, ugh than being killed by the gods, ack!" Alden said his body starting to grow cold.

"Why do you have to die! This was supposed to be my punishment, not yours!" Gilgamesh yelled as Alden grunts reaching up a hand he held Gilgamesh's shoulder.

"This was my choice, I knew I was facing death the moment I got here, ugh, but I am happy, I protected you, my king," Alden said as he felt the feeling in his legs fade, he knew he didn't have much longer left.

"I will never regret giving you my heart, even if you move on one day I'll be happy knowing I protected your heart here from the gods," Alden said his breathing starting to slow down.

"Never! I swore on that day that only you could hold the king's heart! I declare here and now, throughout the world, I will only have one lover, no one else will ever replace you!" Gilgamesh almost yelled as he shook his head, his emotions all over the place.

Alden gave a small smile, he reached up with great effort and gently grabbed his king's chin and pulled him down. He pulled his king into a deep but gentle kiss, Gilgamesh grunts as he kissed back trying not to let the taste of blood bother him as he burnt the feeling of the kiss into his mind. 

All too soon it ended, Alden pulled back his arm falling to his side as he struggled to speak now.

"I love you, Gilgamesh," Alden said with the last of his strength as his eyes slid closed and his body went limp a single tear slid down his cheek as it mixed with the rain.

Gilgamesh's eyes widen, his heartbreaking in two as he stared at his now-dead lover and guard.

He then closed his eyes as a yell, one of heartbreak and sorrow, escaped himmixing with the yell of his friend as he too yelled out his pain and sorrow.

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

Enkidu ran to Ekram who was unmoving, fear gripping him, it was a new emotion that Enkidu did not like, he fell to his knees and pulled Ekram to him the rain wetting his clothing as the dirt and mud-stained his clothing.

"Ekram! Open your eyes! Ekram!" Enkidu yelled making Ekram grunt as he slowly opened his eyes.

Enkidu felt the tears run down his face as he saw the pain in his dryads eyes, he felt his heartbeat painfully as Ekram looked at him and managed a smile.

"My spirit, your safe," Ekram said as blood escaped the corner of his lips.

"Don't talk, save your energy please," Enkidu said almost begging but he knew deep down that even Ekram couldn't heal from this and his healing abilities could not do anything either.

Ekram frowns as he reached up, his arm shaking as it took a lot of energy just to touch Enkidu's cheek, the clay being held his hand there not caring that it was turning his cheek red.

"Crying...does not suit you, my spirit, ugh," Ekram said as his lover shook his head.

"Ekram, you didn't have to do that," Enkidu said trying to hold back the pain in his throat, he wanted to yell, to cry, to curse the gods and Ishtar for doing this.

"But I did, ah, I was not about to let you die, my love, ack!" Ekram said before coughing up blood.

Ekram mentally curses as he felt the feeling in his lower legs fade, he looked up at Enkidu who looked ready to breakdown. His love, he was still under the god's control, he could easily be returned to clay of they so chose it. He wouldn't let that happen, he didn't care if the gods got pissed at him for what he was about to do.

Summoning up the last of his magic he reached up his other hand and placed it on Enkidu's waist, he glows white as he used a dryad ritual used to turn dryads into humans for short periods of time only he altered it to his needs.

Enkidu gasped as pain ripped through him before it settles, he pants for a moment before his eyes went wide as his body felt different. He looked at Ekram as he gave a tried but victorias smile, his face pale as he stops glowing white.

"Ekram! You, you!" Enkidu said shocked as his body was no longer clay but flesh and blood! He still felt the same but he was not clay.

"The gods, ah, have no power over you now, ugh, this is my act of defiance against the gods," Ekram said as he used his hand still holding Enkidu's cheek to pull him down and kiss him.

Enkidu ignored the blood as he kissed back, he felt how cold Ekram's lips were making his tears fall harder. He felt a whimper escape him as Ekram pulled away, he smiled the life slowly leaving his eyes.

"I love you, my Enkidu," Ekram said his voice but a whisper but Enkidu heard him as he took his final breath and closed his eyes.

His hand fell from Enkidu's cheek leaving behind a bloody handprint as Enkidu's eyes went wide, his heart felt like it shattered as a scream left him, one he would later remember as his own scream that joined his friend in his own pain and sorrow.

" **ALDEN!/EKRAM!** "

**MEANWHILE**

*GASP!*

"Ah!" A yell was cut off as two sets of eyes shot open.

Inside a room, in the city of Tokyo, two figures sat up. One was a young man with tanned skin, muscular build, and tattoos. The second was a man with brownish-green tinged hair and blue eyes, both looked to be in a daze as they sat in their beds in the hotel room.

Then a whisper cut through the tension, as one the two males spoke.

"Gilgamesh/Enkidu," They both said together a mix of emotions in their voices.

Unseen by them, fate began to change once more as one adventure ended but another was just about to begin.

* * *

_ DONE!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit emotional to make, I will admit I'm not good at death scenes but I tried.
> 
> Also, like the bit at the end? Now, we can start heading into the modern era and Fate Zero with a big twist.
> 
> In the next chapter, a modern world but war is still the same.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 9: Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a modern world but war is still the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 9!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 9** : Present

* * *

**FUYUKI**

**HOTEL ROOM**

Inside a hotel room in Fuyuki, two young men sat awake as they recalled the dream they just had. No, not a dream but a past life. These young men were Akira Kanbara and his best friend Edan Kazuki or rather in their past lives, Alden and Ekram.

"Oh god, Enkidu, my spirit," Edan said as he held his pounding head while Akira growls rubbing his eyes.

"Was all of that real?" Akira asked shaking his head.

"It's hard to believe but it's true," A voice said making both males jump and look towards the door where a man with blonde hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. He had on a white business suit.

"Mr. Kanbara or should I say Enlil?" Edan said as the man chuckles walking over and sitting on the chair in the room.

"So, our dreams are not dreams?" Akira asked as he looked at his father getting straight to the point of the matter.

"Yes, they are your past life, I broke a lot of rules to send you both into reincarnation, it was worth it though," Enlil said with a smile before shaking his head.

"I always thought it was strange, growing up I felt different, now I know why and why I never felt the need to date, anyone," Akira said scratching his head with a blush remembering the 'intimate' moments with his king.

"It's going to take a while to get use to having two different names," Edna said as he held out his hand and focused.

He jumps when his staff from his life as Ekram appeared in his grip, Akira grins as that added more proof to his father's claim. Edan shook his head before dismissing the staff and running his hands through his hair.

"Speaking of our names why not have Alden and Ekram as nicknames or code names?" Akira said as he stood up.

"Good idea, but I have a question, why now? Why would our past life memories hit us now instead of when we were younger?" Edan asked confused while putting his hair into a ponytail.

Enlil frowns leaning forward saying "It's because of the Holy Grail War,"

"Eh? You mean the war that mages have and the one that we have been asked to help the Overseer?" Akira asked eyes going wide.

"Yes, the very one where heroic spirits can be summoned, honestly I find that cup annoying," Enlil said before summoning himself a glass of white wine.

"Now, when you both died in the age of gods your souls had been sealed away but a small fragment of them went to the throne of heroes, your souls would have stayed sealed but your step-mother, Ninlil, she was graced with a vision of the future that involved you both. So, I went to Nanna and practically begged him to release your souls," Enlil said taking a sip of his drink before continuing.

"He relented but warned me there would be a price to pay, that price was half of my powers being taken and here where the age of gods has ended my powers are not as they use to be," Enlil said glancing out the hotel room window before looking back at his son and honorary son.

"So, I sent you both to be reborn, at first you lived fairly normal lives here for mages, then you started showing signs. Akira you became faster and stronger your mana and magic becoming stronger and your elemental control returned by the teen years you had unknowingly regained some of your demigod status but not all of it, Edan, your magic grew in leaps and bounds and your dryad traits emerged quicker than normal. You also have your deep connection with nature and animal speak back," Enlil said pausing to gather his thoughts.

"I knew it wouldn't be long until you regained your memories but not this soon during the Holy Grail War, but it seems that the grail has forced you both to remember because it counts you both as heroic spirits," Enlil said looking at his drink.

"We do? What class?" Akira asked while moving to sit next to Edan.

"Edan or Ekram is Caster class and Akira or Alden is a Saber-class with hidden archer abilities," Enlil said with a smirk as his sons shared smiles before returning to the topic of the grail.

"So, the energy of the grail has triggered us to remember? Damn, let's hope we don't get summoned," Akira said rubbing his neck.

"Yes, but there is a way around it, for this Holy Grail War I can give you back the fragments from the throne of heroes, you will be counted as heroic spirits in the system and can still be summoned in later grail wars mind you, but you both will regain your powers and skills that you lost with some added benefits of servants," Enlil said.

"So, we will technically become living heroic spirits? Noble phantasms and all?" Akira asked getting a nod making him smirk.

"It will help us in the long run, oh, I have one more question Enlil," Edan said making Enlil look at him.

"These heroic spirits, are they among them?" Edan asked a little hesitant but hopeful.

"Yes, Gilgamesh known as the King of Heroes can be summoned as either an Archer or Caster, Enkidu can be summoned as a Lancer, but there is a rare case they can be summoned together with Gilgamesh as Archer and Enkidu as his familiar/companion," Enlil said making Edan relax and smile.

"That's good, father? When do you want to do the merge?" Akira asked.

"Now, my powers are at their highest," Enlil said standing up his eyes glowing white.

Edan stood up and walked to stand by Akira in front of Enlil, both were tense as Enlil's hands began glowing.

"You ready? Ekram?" Akira asked making Edan smirk.

"Ready, Alden," Edan said as Enlil said something then it hit them both.

Pain raced through them, Alden growls loudly clutching his waist as his tattoos turned golden and his eyes glowed white. Edan held his head in pain, grunts escaping him as his hair grew flowers at random and vines grew along his limbs.

After 10 long minutes of pain, fluctuating magic/mana, and random elements flying around the merge finished.

Akira pants as his tattoos returned to black, his body relaxed as he opened his slightly slitted eyes. He grins as he felt the power coursing through him, he felt amazing he could sense things that he never felt before, he felt complete. Looking down he saw something that shocked him, his armor! He had his armor on, he glanced over and saw his swords of Enki on his back making him grin.

Edan was also complete, his aura was stronger and he had regained his pointed ears and he had his royal mage outfit from Uruk on. He smiles casting some charms on the clothing, mostly warming charms since it was cold this year, he dismissed the vines on his arms and let them vanish.

"There we go, your back to your former selves," Enlil said with a smile as he stops glowing and sat down.

"Thank you, father," Akira said as he focused and changed his armor back to a pair of black pants and sat down as Edan did the same.

"Now if I understand correctly, you came here to Fuyuki to assist the Overseer?" Enlil asked getting nods.

"Yes," Edan said while leaning over to pick the hotel phone up to order breakfast.

"Hm, be careful, the other summonings will begin soon, one has already been summoned an Assassin class," Enlil said.

"Will do, our main job is to make sure the servants don't get out of hand and to deal with any rouge masters while the overseer deals with witnesses and cover stories," Akira explained as Edan looks over and put the phone down.

"Food will be here shortly," He said making Akira mod.

"Thanks, Edan, father? Is there anything we should know before we head to see the Overseer?" Akira asked getting up and moving to his suitcase to get some clothing.

"Nothing right now, I'll let you know if something pops up, good luck my sons," Enlil said as he vanished in a white flash.

"He never sticks around does he?" Edan said with a chuckle.

"Nope, he does not, come on bro, let's get dressed and packed up we got a busy day ahead of us," Akira said putting his clothing on.

"Right, we still need to check our information on the other chosen masters the Overseer has given us," Edan said going over to his suitcase to get dressed.

After getting dressed, Akira in a black T-shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots with a leather jacket and a brown belt, and Edan in a dark blue button-up top with a brown leather jacket, grey jeans, and black shoes. The two checked out of the hotel and scouted out Fuyuki city, they found a few good spots before finding the safe house the Overseer set up for them.

It was a nice place and homely, they quickly unpacked and Akira set up the laptop and began to look over the information given to them by both the Overseer and their own sources.

They spent a few hours going over notes and making sure everything was correct, this was almost second nature to them. Their main jobs were to insure the laws the mages set down were followed and to hunt down rogue mages that broke those rules, they had become quite well known in their work.

"Looks like everything is correct, the only ones we don't have are the masters of Rider and Caster," Edan said putting the notes away in a file.

"Yeah, let's hope we get information on them soon," Akira said standing up and noticing the time, it was the afternoon now.

"Edan? Let's go and visit some of the tourist attractions here, we should enjoy them while we still have time to relax," Akira suggested.

"That sounds like fun, I heard Fuyuki has a nice amusement park," Edan said with a smile as the two put everything away and grabbed some items before leaving the safe house.

They spent a few hours at the park on some rides and playing a few games, Akira may have cheated a bit on some of the games but he really wanted that lion plush he saw at one of the games! It was a medium-sized toy and soft to cuddle, he mostly got it because the eyes were red and reminded him of Gilgamesh. With a bit of magic, the toy was sent home and the brothers did a bit of shopping to stock the safe house up before returning to their home for the grail war and relaxed.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Is this the place?" Akira asked as he stood outside the church at night.

"Yes, the Overseer said to meet here," Edan said as they walked inside.

The two noticed the hall was empty, but there was a lot of energy in the air. Edan spread his senses out as Akira summoned a sword of fire, he looked around tense and on guard as Edan looks over at him.

"There is a summoning happening, should I alert the Overseer to our presence or wait for the summoning to finish?" Edan asked.

"Let's wait, it could be summoning for the heroic spirits, we don't wanna get dragged into that," Akira said as he broke his fire sword into small flames and used them to lite the candles in the room up.

Akira moves and sat down while Edan leans on the wall, he smiled reaching into his jacket and pulled a flute out.

"Eh? You gonna play?" Akira asked with a smirk making Edan nod.

"Yes, it will help me pass the time," Edan said bringing the flute to his lips and began playing the song that lead his spirit to him so long ago.

Akira leans back in the seat letting his eyes close, the music brought back both wonderful and painful memories. He smiled letting his mind wander, he held up his hand letting his tattoos turn ice blue and ice dance across his hand forming into random items and shapes.

**MEANWHILE**

Tokiomi sighs, he had just finished summoning Archer and he got the heroic spirit he wanted. But it appears he might have bitten off more than he expected since he not only summoned Gilgamesh but his friend Enkidu as his companion and familiar.

' _Still, I can adjust my plan as long as no one has summoned_ ** _them_** _then everything should go accordingly_ ' Tokiomi thought glancing at Gilgamesh and Enkidu as Kirei and the Reisi introduced themselves to the spirits.

"Hm, at least your greeting was up to my standard," Gilgamesh said while Enkidu shook hands with the overseer.

"It is an honor to meet you both," Reisi said with a smile.

"Kirei, my student, is our ally in this war he is the master of Assassin," Tokiomi said as Kirei gave a polite bow.

"Another master? Interesting," Gilgamesh said looking Kirei over, there was something strange about this mongrel.

However, before anything else could be said, a noise was heard. It was faint and hard to make out but it sounded like a flute, Enkidu gasped quietly looking at Gilgamesh who narrows his eyes.

"A flute?" Kirei asked looking around.

"Ah, that must the helpers I requested for the Holy Grail War," Reisi said moving to the door.

"Helpers?" Tokiomi asked following the priest with Kirei close behind.

"Yes, I'm not as young as I use to be so I need help enforcing certain rules, the two helpers will assist me with any masters that break the rules and making sure the servants don't get out of hand while I will deal with witnesses and cover stories," Reisi said as the music got louder.

"It can't be!" Enkidu said making the humans jump as he rushed past them and to the main hallway.

"What is wrong with him?" Tokiomi asked when Gilgamesh moved past him he stiffens expecting the king to lash out at him but stopped when he saw the blank look on his face as the king followed after his friend.

The flute music was loud now, without rooms and walls to block it the sound was beautiful to listen to. The three humans arrived in the main hall to hear two males talking as the music stops.

"Lovely music as ever Edan," A male voice said smooth and baritone.

"I feel better playing in a forest," A smooth calm voice said making a chuckle ring out.

Tokiomi entered the main hall only to see two males there, a tanned male with long black hair and green eyes playing with a ball of ice that hovers over his hand. He was handsome and gave off a powerful aura like the king of heroes, the second male was otherworldly, his skin was fair and his brownish-green tinged hair while his eyes were ice blue.

Enkidu was standing near the hallway entrance looking at the two males in disbelief, unshed tears filling his eyes as his hands trembled. Gilgamesh also seemed to be in shock, his body stiff as he stared at the male playing with ice.

' _It can't be!?_ ' Tokiomi thought there was no possible way for those men to be the ones from Gilgamesh's legend.

As of to prove him wrong, Enkidu spoke up.

"Ekram?" He said making the male leaning on the wall head snap over, his eyes going wide as his flute dropped from his grasp.

"Alden?" Gilgamesh said making the male playing with ice stiffen and look over his jaw-dropping at seeing Gilgamesh.

"Enkidu!? Is that really you?" Ekram said as he moved away from the wall while the one Tokiomi saw respond to Alden stand up.

"My king," He said looking torn between running over and wanting answers.

Tokiomi felt a headache coming on, things just got complicated and he did not like it one bit.

* * *

DONE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, reunions! And Tokiomi sees he has definitely bitten off more than he can chew.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!
> 
> (Note: And yes, I know some chapters are shorter than others but wattpad works a bit different to Archive, Wattpad chapters always seem longer when making them)


	13. Chapter 10: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Reunions happen and Tokiomi sees he's definitely bitten off more than he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 10** : Reunions

* * *

**CHURCH HALL**

He almost couldn't believe his eyes, there he was, Enkidu, he was right in front of him! He looked the same from his perfect skin to his long green hair and outfit, Edan felt his eyes sting as he steps forward the room was tense now as he eyed the three people. 

' _That man in the suit must be Tokiomi, the master, and that's Kirei, but isn't he another master? Why is he here? The Overseer might know_ ' Edan thought before looking back at Enkidu.

Gilgamesh felt like he was dreaming, Alden, his guard, and lover was right there. He wore the modern clothing and lacked the earrings he had gifted him but it was him. His aura, his power was the same. But, how? How was he here? The gods had sealed their souls away as punishment for the Bull of Heaven.

Gilgamesh went to speak when Assassin chose the wrong moment to appear and report to their master, the servant appeared in a swirl of mist behind Gilgamesh. Akira saw this and instantly old instincts kicked in and before anyone could react there was a spike of mana and Gilgamesh found himself pulled away from the three humans and saw himself behind his lover, who was in his armor, with a blade of Enki touching Assassin's neck.

Gilgamesh saw the blade draw blood and knew that if he didn't stop his guard than he would paint the walls around them red, he did not want his reunion with his guard to be ruined with blood.

"Alden! Stand down, they are allies," Gilgamesh ordered his voice stern snapping his guard out of it making Alden glace at him over his shoulder before looking back at Assassin.

"I see, sorry about that, old habits are hard to kick," Akira said lowering his blade letting Assassin relax as Akira placed Enki on his back before dismissing his armor for his modern clothing.

"Akira looks like our secret is out," Edan said making Akira look over at the two masters and Overseer.

"Damn it! Well, there goes our trump card," Akira mutters before looking at the old man.

"Are you the Overseer?" Akira asked making Reisi step forward.

"Yes, I am, I take it you are the help I hired for the Holy Grail War?" Reisi asked making the brothers nod.

"Akira Kanbara, or as you just saw also known as Alden of Uruk," Akira said giving a smirk.

"Akira?" Gilgamesh mutters it must be the name he was given in this era, it suited him strangely.

"Edan Kazuki, or in my previous life known as Ekram of Uruk and son of the Dryads," Edan said as Enkidu ran over almost tackling him into a hug.

"My spirit," Edan whispers making Enkidu hug him tighter burying his face into Edan's shoulder taking in his scent, it was the same making Enkidu relax as tears of joy stung his eyes.

"How is this possible?" Kirei asked looking at Akira and Edan.

"It's a long story best told in a more comfy setting with a lot of drinks," Akira said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a grin.

"I see, let's move this discussion to Reisi's office," Tokiomi said making Reisi nod.

Later, in Reisi's office, Edan was sat in a chair with Enkidu in his lap, the green-haired male was refusing to leave his side not wanting this to be some cruel joke or dream. While Gilgamesh was staying close to Akira, he even glared at Tokiomi for trying to get too close to him.

Tokiomi had shared some of his wine as Akira and Edan told the two priests and Tokiomi that because of the Holy Grail War the energy it gave off caused them to 're-awaken' their past life and regain some of their powers and abilities and armor/clothing, they didn't tell them everything, making sure to leave out Enlil and that they were back to full power, and had all of their abilities, they didn't trust Tokiomi to try something on one of them.

So, after satisfying their curiosity without giving anything too important away, the brothers went back to their safe house with two extras.

"So this is where you are staying?" Gilgamesh asked looking around the room Akira had claimed as his own. 

It would take some time to get used to called his guard by that name, he looked over at Akira only to see him taking his top off showing his markings and muscles.

Images of Alden dying in his arms, bloody and so deadthly pale, hitting him full force, he felt his eyes sting as his emotions raged. He bit his lip letting his upper armor fade away as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Akira's waist, the dark-skinned male paused before placing his hands on Gilgamesh's arms.

"Gil?" Akira asked feeling the king leaning on him, his face resting on his shoulder, his hair tickling Akira's cheek and neck.

"I missed you, so much," Gilgamesh said quietly, his voice full of emotion.

"When you fell, it hurt so much, my heart like it was ripped in half, I remember feeling so alone it was thanks to Enkidu that I didn't go insane," Gilgamesh said as Akira felt something wet on his shoulder as the minor shaking told Akira that Gilgamesh was crying.

Akira felt Gilgamesh's grip tighten as he leans back kissing his head before turning in his king's grip and wrapping his arms around Gilgamesh, the king took a shaky breath as he looked up at Akira with tears running silently down his cheeks. Akira reached up gently holding Gil's cheeks and wiping his tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Gil, I caused you so much pain," Akira said making Gilgamesh shake his head a bit.

"No, in the end, Ishtar caused it all, her and her childish, greedy ways," Gilgamesh said looking back at his guard as Akira held him close, an arm around his waist and one on his back.

"Still," Akira went to argue but was cut off.

Gilgamesh surged forward placing his lips on Akira's, he groans at the familiar warmth and feeling of them, even the taste was like he remembered. He felt Akira respond and hold him close moving the hand on his back to hold the back of his head as Gil wrapped his arms around Akira's neck.

Both pulled back for air as Akira moved kissing Gil's jaw and neck making the king groan tilting his head to give Akira better access, his body responding to the touches making his blood boil. Gilgamesh pants a bit before gasping as Akira pulls back and picks him up and carried him over to the bed and placed him upon it. Akira climbs on the bed and pulled his king into an embrace, holding him close as if to hide him from the world in his arms.

Gilgamesh felt the warmth and relaxed the tension from before fading away, he felt Akira nuzzle his hair.

"Let's rest, we're both too emotionally drained to do anything else tonight," Akira said making Gilgamesh hum.

However before the two of them could take the chance to lay down and rest the king felt a pull, he growls feeling the one who he had contracted tried to order him around. It looks like he has to let Tokiomi know his place, again.

"I will be right back, my guard, it seems I have a mongrel to educate," Gilgamesh said as he pulled away from Akira who nods.

"Give him hell," Akira said with a smirk as he reached up and with his fire powers and warm hands dried his king's cheeks of tear stains.

Gilgamesh nipped at his hand making Akira chuckle and pull back as his king vanished in a swirl of gold dust, Akira leans back in the bed, kicking his shoes off and taking his belt off, he closed his eyes to wait for his king's return.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Akira opened his eyes when he heard the sound of armor as his king returned looking less annoyed but tired, Akira smiled moving to lay on his side and patted the spot in front of him. Gilgamesh saw this and his body seemed to relax as he dismissed his armor, this left him in the nude.

Gilgamesh climbed on the bed and lay beside Akira, the former guard wrapped his arms around the king and held him close letting Gil rest his head on Akira's chest with their legs intertwining together.

"Sleep well, Akira," Gilgamesh said as the bed covering was pulled over them.

"Good night, Gil," Akira said as his eyes closed and he entered sleep.

Gilgamesh waited until Akira was in a deep sleep before moving and placing his head on Akira's chest, his ear right over Akira's heart. The king sighs letting himself relax at hearing the steady beat, he felt better, his lover was safe by his side once more. He would not let him be taken again, even if it meant putting up with Tokiomi and this silly Holy Grail War to do so.

The king soon fell asleep as in another room, Enkidu lay curled up on top of Edan as they lay in a soft bed surrounded by flowers. The former clay being smiled in his sleep as he nuzzled into Edan's neck making the dryad hybrid shift before settling back down again.

The nature in the room seemed to glow as for the night four souls reunited.

**NEXT DAY**

Gilgamesh groans as he felt himself waking, he was about to roll over when he noticed the lack of heat next to him. His eyes shot open as he saw himself alone in bed, panic shot through him as he looked for any sign of his lover.

"Akira?!" Gilgamesh asked looking around his heart beating fast as he noticed it was early in the morning.

' _Was it just a dream? No! It couldn't be!_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he looked around.

A sound reached his ears as he got out of the bed and was about to start looking around when a door in the room opens and Akira walked in with a towel around his waist as he dried his wet hair from his wash, Gilgamesh relaxed relief filling him as he saw Akira.

"Gil? Is something wrong? I heard you shout," Akira asked lowering the towel from his hair only to grunt as Gilgamesh moved forward and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"I thought I was dreaming," Gilgamesh said as Akira wrapped his arms around him.

"It's not a dream, Gil, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," Akira said nuzzling his king's hair making him relax.

"Yes, you're not going anywhere I forbid it," Gilgamesh said firmly making Akira chuckle as he pulls back and lifted Gil's head up and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ekram is making breakfast, we should get ready," Akira said pulling back making Gilgamesh huff.

"And here I thought we could have some morning pleasure," Gilgamesh said a small teasing smirking growing on his lips as his hand traced the towel around Akira's waist.

"I would enjoy that as well but you know how Ekram got when we miss the morning meal, he hasn't changed in that regard," Akira said remembering the times when Ekram would hunt them down to make sure they had their morning meal, something about not letting the food go to waste or something like that.

"Fine, but I expect you to make up for it," Gilgamesh said as he went over to Akira's closet and began to look through it for something to wear.

"Oh, don't worry, I have something special planned," Akira mutters with a smirk as he went over to a chair with clothing on it and got dressed.

He had on a simple black T-shirt with blue jeans, black trainers, a brown belt, and a black leather jacket. When done he looked over at Gilgamesh and saw him in a low-cut collar white top with snake pattern pants and white shoes, he also had a golden necklace and bracelets on. 

"Damn, you look good in my clothing," Akira said looking Gil over who smirks running a hand through his currently flat hair.

"You have good taste as always," Gilgamesh said walking over and taking Akira's hand as they left the room.

It was time to start the day and face whatever challange the Holy Grail War would throw at them.

* * *

_Done!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, regarding Gilgamesh's mood swings, he's very emotional at the moment due to being reunited with Alden/Akira, I mean wouldn't you be on a rollercoaster of emotions if you saw your loved one again after being dead for so long? So, yeah, expect a protective Gilgamesh and Enkidu.
> 
> And, just a side note, I've redone this chapter 4 times already! The first few times I wasn't happy with it and when I finally got it just the way I wanted it Wattpad decides to glitch out and not save my work! Argh! 
> 
> So, say hello to my finally finished chapter! And mini-rant over, sorry just had to get that off my chest.
> 
> Now in the next chapter, Gilgamesh and Enkidu learn about the modern world and Tokiomi puts his plan into action.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 11: Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Gilgamesh and Enkidu learn about the modern world and Tokiomi puts his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Also, should I male or female Saber? I just want some opinions here.
> 
> And Gil is going to get very frustrated in this chapter, you'll soon see why all I'm saying is Tokiomi is not putting himself in Gilgamesh's good books right now.
> 
> And one last thing! There is a surprise at the end of the chapter, I'm sure you lot will like it. ;)
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 11** : Plans

* * *

**SAFE HOUSE**

Enkidu chuckles as he sat at the dinner table as Edan sat beside him, he had made a nice breakfast of something called pancakes, Enkidu liked the food it was light yet tasty and he could mix so many fruits with it. He smiled as Akira teased Gilgamesh by trying to take the king's food but Gilgamesh was not having any of it.

"Akira! Stop it, eat your own pancakes!" Gilgamesh said even as he smirks batting Akira's hand away.

"Oh, you wound me, my king," Akira said dramatically holding a hand to his chest making everyone chuckle.

Akira smirks as he lowers his hand and went back to eating his food, after eating Edan placed the dishes in the dishwasher and showed Enkidu how it worked. Akira was currently showing his king how the TV worked.

"Interesting, so it has many forms of entertainment?" Gilgamesh asked looking through the many channels.

"Yes, from sci-fi to drama, to documentaries, and so forth, I like the crime channel and history channel," Akira said as Gilgamesh flipped to a channel where it was showing a documentary about the seven deadly sins.

"Hm, oh? Lust? Hehehe," Gilgamesh said with a smirk as Akira saw what he landed on.

Whenever they got on the subject of lust it always made Gilgamesh's mind go down the gutter, thankfully he always kept a hold of himself until they were alone to deal with the kings problem.

"Now is not the time for this kind of thing my king," Akira said with a sigh making Gilgamesh huff but change the channel he would watch that documentary later.

After watching some crime shows together Akira got Gilgamesh away from the TV and told him to wait in the living room while he went to get a surprise, curious as to what it was the king stood with his arms crossed while Edan leads Enkidu outside to show him the garden.

"This better be worth the wait," Gilgamesh said looking around when he heard movement and looked only to see a big stuffed lion?

"What the?" Gilgamesh asked shocked as Akira chuckles holding the life-sized doll.

"Surprise, I don't think it's possible to own a real one but a plush one is just as cute," Akira said with a grin as Gilgamesh looked the doll over.

"It's very soft," Gilgamesh said taking the doll.

"It doubles as a pillow, I was thinking of having it here in the living room," Akira said with a shrug.

"Let's test it out then," Gilgamesh said before smirking as he dragged Akira back over to the TV, this time they set up the lion and pillows on the floor, Akira got some snacks as they settled down to watch some movies together.

During one movie, Gilgamesh began to feel a bit amorous. The movie they were watching had some very...erotic hinted themed scenes in it, it made some not so kingly thoughts enter his head then again when he was around Akira/Alden kingly thoughts were very far away from his mind.

He sat leaning against the lion and Akira on the floor, he bit his lip as he moves and got Akira's attention. The king reached up grabbing Akira's chin and pulling him into a kiss, Akira grunts kissing back as Gilgamesh moved and sat on Akira's lap deepening the kiss as Gil wrapped his arms around Akira's neck for support.

The king then moves grinding into Akira making them groan, Gilgamesh felt his body react as Akira ran his hands up his thighs and held his ass. The heat building between them, Akira moved one hand up and under Gil's shirt causing the male in question to shiver at the sensation.

The king was about to do something else when he felt a tug, he growls pulling back from the kiss and gave a curse as he sensed Tokiomi trying to summon him.

"Damn that cur!" Gilgamesh said his eyes narrowing at the annoyance and being denied again!

"Tokiomi calling you?" Akira asked making Gilgamesh huff.

"Yes, he will pay for interrupting us again," Gilgamesh said as he got up only to wince a bit when he felt the tightness from down below. He forced himself to calm down as Akira got up using his ice powers to cool down.

"Let's deal with him together," Akira said and was about to head over to the garden to get his brother and Enkidu when Gilgamesh stopped him.

"It is best to leave them be, they are _busy_ right now," Gilgamesh said thanks to Enkidu being his 'familiar' he could sense his current state of being, which was very heated right now.

"Ah, right," Akira said before he decided to leave a note behind and left the house with Gilgamesh.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

"Man, this better be good," Akira said standing on the roof of the Tohsaka manor with Gilgamesh in his armor.

The reason they were on the roof? Well, it was apart of Tokiomi's plan.

Akira was here to view the first 'fight' of the Grail War, in which they would fake Assassin's death and thus freeing Kirei to spy behind the scenes.

"I sense the servant approaching," Gilgamesh said as he crossed his arms.

"I better get into position then," Akira said as he moves and jumped a bit of a distance away and stood ready.

Akira watched as Assassin landed in the garden and made his way through the bound field, he had to admit the servant knew what he was doing. He hums as Assassin reached the anchor of where the bound field was, he reached up about to take the gem.

"Argh!" Only to yell in pain as a spear suddenly pierced right through his hand, this not only destroyed the bound field but pinned the Assassin to the structure.

"You are nothing but a slimy worm," Gilgamesh said making Assassin look up at him.

"Who gave you permission to look up at me!" Gilgamesh yelled as weapons flew and hit Assassin.

' _Have those gates gotten faster?_ ' Akira thought with a raised eyebrow when the dust and smoke clears he saw Assassin very much dead on the ground.

"You are not worthy to gaze upon me a filthy worm like you should face the ground, crawl on your stomach and die," Gilgamesh said s the Assassin's body slowly vanished.

"Servant Assassin has been defeated," Akira announced as heard the fluttering of wings, he hid a smirk as he saw some familiers leave the area.

' _Looks like it worked_ ' Akira thought as Gilgamesh closed his gates and vanished.

Akira turned and jumped down before heading inside. He paused and looked over his shoulder at the garden and shook his head at the destruction his lover caused, well it was no skin off his nose. 

He went inside and head over to Tokiomi's office, he arrived to hear Tokiomi speaking.

"Well, everything went smoothly," Tokiomi said looking up from his wine as Akira enters before he stood up and bowed to Gilgamesh as he appears leaning on the window.

Akira walked over and stood before the desk with his arms crossed.

"These games of yours are tiresome and tedious and squander my precious time, Tokiomi," Gilgamesh said not looking at the man.

"I am very grateful, your highness, your deeds tonight will establish your prowess as king and they will reveal which of our foes we must hunt and eliminate, I ask only that you stay your hand for a while longer," Tokiomi said.

' _Suck up_ ' Akira through hiding his chuckles behind his hand with a clearing of his throat.

Gilgamesh glanced at him as Akira pointed at Tokiomi and mouthed the words he just through, the king hid his grin before speaking.

"Very well, for the time being, I shall amuse myself with this era that my guard and mage has lived in, this age truly fascinates me," Gilgamesh said thinking back to the stuff he had been shown.

"By that, I take it the modern world is to your liking?" Tokiomi asked making Gilgamesh huff.

"It is ugly but that's fine in its own way, the important thing is whether any of the treasures available are truly worthy of me, of course, if I find there is nothing in this world that deserves my adoration you will pay dearly for summoning Enkidu and I, of that you can be certain," Gilgamesh said a hint of warning in his voice making Tokiomi stiffen a bit.

"Worry not, the holy grail is surely an item fit to please the king of heroes," Tokiomi said.

"That will be for me to ultimately determine and me alone, no matter, I'll play along with your little schemes for the moment," Gilgamesh said before walking forward.

He went over to Akira saying "Everything of value in this world belongs to me, so I can assure you no matter how precious this grail of yours maybe I will never let a lowly mongrel even touch it without my consent, Tokiomi, I'll leave the details to you," 

"Oh, and one more thing Tokiomi, you're on strike one now," Gilgamesh said with a smirk as Tokiomi pales a bit.

With that he vanished, most likely heading back to Akira and Edan's home, the reborn guard looked at Tokiomi.

"I'll take my leave as well, my job is done for now, until the next servant fights Tokiomi," Akira said as he turns and left the office.

Tokiomi sighs as he moved and sat back down, dealing with the King of Heroes was stressful.

"I best tread carefully, one wrong move, and I'll lose my head either to Gilgamesh himself or his reborn guard," Tokiomi said leaning back in his chair.

He then looked out at the partly destroyed garden to see the small crater.

"Well, I can let Kirei handle things from here, for now, everything is proceeding according to plan," Tokiomi said as he sat drinking his wine.

**NEXT DAY**

The day after doing Tokiomi's plan the brother's decided to show Gilgamesh and Enkidu around town, they started off with the local park where Enkidu met a lot of dogs to play with.

Then they showed them around the shopping center that had Gilgamesh's treasure itch rearing his head, Akira had to drag him away from a jewelry shop, he saw the all too familiar gleam in his king's eyes, before he bought the whole store.

They stopped by a restaurant to eat where Enkidu found he liked chocolate, he was fascinated by how many shapes the food item could be made into a mixed with. While Gilgamesh found he liked steak and strangely takoyaki, Akira was highly amused at Gilgamesh's face when he found out what was inside the snack. 

So, now the group of four was in an arcade. Enkidu was playing a dance game with Edan to see who could get the highest score while Gilgamesh was playing a shooting game hile Akira went to get them drinks.

"Ha! As if that monster could beat me," Gilgamesh said beating another level with a grin.

He was about to start the next level when he heard a giggle, pausing he glanced around when he heard a voice behind him.

"Wow, your smashing your way through that game, very impressive," A female voice said making Gil turn to see a woman.

She had shoulder-length black hair with silver streaks mixed in, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and a figure that reminded Gilgamesh of the sacred temple prostitutes back during his reign. He saw that the woman was wearing blue denim shorts, very short ones, in fact, white sandals, and a black crop top with a leather jacket.

She gave a sly smile setting warning bells off in his head, she wanted something, and judging by how her eyes trailed over his form he guessed that she was after his body.

"So, why does that interest you?" Gilgamesh said keeping his voice calm while not showing any interest in the woman.

She didn't seem to notice his disinterested tone of voice because she steps closer and leans over giving Gil a view down her shirt, he frowns back up a bit.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to play a game with me? You can show me the ropes," She said while reaching up and running a hand down Gilgamesh's arm holding the gun before Gilgamesh could tell the woman to leave his presence someone else did it for them.

"He's not interested," The voice of Akira said as he walked over with two drinks in hand.

Gilgamesh gave him a nod using the distraction to put the arcade gun down and walk over to him, he took his drink as the woman frowns.

"And who are you?" She asked a bit rudely.

"He's my boyfriend, now are you gonna leave us to our game or am I gonna have to get physical?" Akira said his voice held steel in it as he glares at the woman.

The king watched on, he smirks in amusement as the woman pales before backing up as Akira cracked his knuckles. The woman soon got the message and quickly left them alone, Gilgamesh hummed as he moved and kissed Akira's cheek making the former guard grin and take his drink back from Gilgamesh.

"Now that the annoyance is gone let's get back to the game," Gilgamesh said as Akira nods.

"Sounds like fun to me," Akira said he took a sip of his drink before claiming the player 2 spot on the game. 

**HOURS LATER**

**SAFE HOUSE**

"Even though the modern world is nice I prefer this place the most," Enkidu said as the group arrived back at the safe house as the sun started to set.

"It's home while we're in Fuyuki," Edan said as he smiled at his spirit, Enkidu was holding a sheep plushie in his arms. The former clay being was loving how soft and squishy it was.

"True," Akira said as he stretched with a groan.

"Tired?" Edan asked looking at his brother while Akira shook his head.

"Nah, just getting rid of a stiff back from sitting in the car, we need to change those seats," Akira said making Enkidu and Gilgamesh chuckle.

"Well, I'll say goodnight now, we have a busy day tomorrow with the Holy Grail War kicking off," Edan said as he leads Enkidu upstairs who waved over his shoulder while carrying his prize upstairs after his lover.

"We should head upstairs as well, we'll need all the rest we can get," Akira said turning to Gil and holding out his hand.

Gilgamesh took his hand and they went upstairs, unseen by Gilgamesh, Akira gained a planning look as they entered the bedroom. The king went over to the bed as Akira went over to his dresser and opened up a draw and pulled a book out, he nods to himself as Gilgamesh looks over.

"I'm going to retrieve the lion you gifted me, I think it will look nice at the end of the bed," Gilgamesh said getting a nod from his lover as he turns and left the room to go and get his lion gift.

Akira moved over to the bed and placed the book down, he took a deep breath and held up his hand as his tattoo's turned dark green. He winced a bit as a red rose formed above his hand, he grabbed it and took the petals off and scattered them over the bed around the book before dimming the lights in the room to a more warm and inviting level.

He quickly moved and closed the window and curtains to his room before his tattoo's turned dark purple and he hid in the shadows as Gilgamesh arrived back at the room.

"I'm back Akira?" Gilgamesh said entering the room with the gift Akira gave him yesterday only to pause at the slightly changed room.

He closed the door behind him and set the lion down near it as he glanced around for his lover but saw him absent, he noticed the rose petals and book on the bed. Walking over he picked the book up and looked it over.

" _The Epic's of Gilgamesh_ , I'm not surprised Akira has a book about me," The king said as he looked at the title.

"I wonder what those mongrels got correct about us?" He mutters before opening the book expecting to see normal pages inside only to gasp in shock and nearly drop the book.

The inside of the book was hollow and made into a hidden compartment, hanging from a ribbon was a golden ring with an emerald in the center of it.

(This ring below)

"This is?" Gilgamesh said not being able to finish his words as Akira stepped out of his hiding place and walked over to his stunned king.

"I believe my king there was one promise to each other we never got to fulfill," Akira said as Gil turns to him.

"Do you remember? Before that annoying goddess showed up I asked if you wanted to become more than just lovers," Akira said as he reached up and untied the ring from the book.

"I did, I said nothing would make me happier," Gilgamesh said as he felt his eyes sting a bit, he was not going to cry! He was a king! King's do not cry.

"Do you still think that now, my beloved king?" Akira said as smile gently, his eyes focused on his king as Gilgamesh nods.

"Yes, I do," Gil said as Akira took his left hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger, he then reached into his back pocket and pulled out another golden ring, the same as the first only with a ruby in place of the emerald.

Akira put the ring onto his own left hand on his ring finger, Gilgamesh noticed that they now wore each other's eye color. He felt a small laugh escape him as Akira pulled him close, the book he held falling to the floor, their noses touching as Gil wrapped his arms around Akira's shoulders as the tanned male held his waist.

"I love you, Gilgamesh, not even time can change that," Akira said as a single tear escape his king's eye which he wiped away.

"I love you too, Akira, my guard, my lover," Gilgamesh said as he leans in and their lips met.

As they kissed the lighting made their new rings glint and shine, the promise made so long ago in the past finally being fulfilled.

* * *

_ DONE!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I got the feels right at the end there but I tried, also how did you guys like my surprise? I've been wanting to do this scene for ages!
> 
> Now, the next chapter will have lemons/smut/yaoi in the chapter! You have been warned!
> 
> So, until the next chapter!
> 
> Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 12: Reunion Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I warned in the last chapter, this is a lemon chapter! SO, yaoi and smut for everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter.
> 
> As warned there is lemons so if you don't like then don't read!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 12** : Reunion Union

* * *

( **Lemon starts here** )

Gilgamesh groans as he held onto Akira, his arms around his guard's neck as Akira's hands held his waist. The warmth of his hands was felt through his clothing, he pulled back from the kiss panting as Akira moves to kiss and along his jaw making heat build inside the king.

"Ngh, Akira," Gilgamesh groans as he moved his head to the side giving Akira full access to his neck.

He shivers as Akira's teeth graze his neck, he needed more. His clothing, it was in the way! The king pulled back and pushed Akira down and onto the bed sending rose petals flying, he crawls on Akira's lap and held his shoulders for support.

"Oh? Eager are we?" Akira asked reaching up and holding Gil's hips, his right hand slipped up and under Gilgamesh's shirt while his left hand caressed his hip.

"What do you think?" Gilgamesh shot back before moving and letting Akira lift his shirt off him, the king threw it aside and pulled Akira's own shirt off.

"Hm, your physical form is just as I remember it, even your markings," Gil said with a groan as Akira attacked his neck base.

Within a few minutes, the reborn guard found that sweet spot making Gil's face turn a light red as he shivers and ground into Akira. The king smirks as he felt the big lump through Akira's clothing rub against his own confined arousal.

"Ah," Akira grunts as he pulls back from Gil's neck letting the king pull him into a kiss.

Though it made Akira lean back a bit too much making him fall on his back and drag Gilgamesh with him, they pull apart panting lightly. Taking the chance Gilgamesh moves getting up and kicking his shoes off and ridding himself of his lower clothing, he hissed as the cold air hit his dick before he focused back on Akira who was enjoying the view.

"Liking your view?" Gilgamesh asked as he moves to kneel down as Akira sat up.

"Very much so," Akira said his voice becoming huskier letting Gil know he was very much in the mood.

The king grins reaching up and undoing Akira's pants, getting the message Akira lifted his hips, and let his king pull his pants and shoes off. Akira's arousal in full view as his clothing was thrown to the side, Gilgamesh moves kneeling so he was sat on his knees between Akira's legs.

"Hm, even this is just as I remember it to be," Gilgamesh said a hint of seduction in his tone of voice as he reached up and rubbed Akira's dick.

"Ngh," Akira grunts as he grips the bed.

"I wonder if you still taste the same?" Gilgamesh asked with a cheeky grin before he moves and licked the tip making Alden tense with a groan.

"This reminds me of that one time in the throne room," Akira said as he leans back on his arms.

"It does, doesn't it? I must admit it was very naughty but thrilling," Gilgamesh said before he moves and took the tip into his mouth.

He grunts using his tongue to lick the underside and around the tip before he began sucking and moving his head up and down, he relished in the noises his lover made as he took more into his mouth. Gilgamesh paused to tame his gag reflex when the tip hit the back of his throat, he coughs a bit before he kept going.

"Hm, hmph, hm, ah, ugh, hm," Gilgamesh groans as he moved back and forth while hollowing his cheeks for better sucking.

"Oh, fuck, Gil," Akira groans as he reached and placed a hand on Gil's head.

The king picked up his pace going faster as he felt the organ in his mouth twitch and swell, Akira was close, he grunts as he felt Akira grip his hair and moved his hips making the king grip his lover's thighs. He moans as Akira forced him to move faster, he shivers feeling his arousal grow even more. He always got extra hot when Alden took control in the past, making him feel helpless and not in control it sent thrills up his spine.

"Gil! I'm coming!" Akira grunts loudly as he thrusts up hitting his end.

Gilgamesh gave a small yell as the dick hit the back of his throat and seed-filled his mouth, he coughs a bit making some escape his lips and dribble down his chin. He gulped down as much as he could before releasing his hold and pulling back letting the dick slip out of his mouth as Akira pants watching him with heated eyes as he closed his mouth and swallowed the rest of the seed.

' _Hm, even this tastes the same_ ' Gil thought as he reached up and used two fingers to wipe up the dribble on his chin and lick his fingers clean while keeping eye contact with Akira.

"Tasty as usual even in your reborn self, I expect nothing less from my lover," Gilgamesh said teasingly as he stood up.

"Hm, good know I pass the taste test, again," Akira said jokingly as he got his breath back with a smirk.

"So, what position would you like love? Simple or something more exotic?" Akira asked as he moves to the middle of the bed with Gil climbing on to meet him there.

' _Exotic sounds interesting, we can try it another time though for tonight I want him close to me_ ' The king thought sitting on his knees with Akira.

He moves wrapping his arms around Akira's shoulders pulling him into a kiss, passionate but gentle, Akira hums holding Gil's waist as he kissed back while caressing his king's sides making Gil groan a bit.

Gilgamesh pulled back from the kiss and moved his lips to Akira's left ear saying "I want you to hold me close tonight, my love, let me relish in you,"

He gentle nibble Akira's ear making his guard shiver as he pulled back with a lick, he noticed Akira was still lacking his golden earrings he would sort that out later.

Gilgamesh gasped as he found himself on his back with Akira above him, his arms around Akira still but his hands were holding the back of Akira's neck while the reborn guard's arms caged him to the bed. A gentle smile was on Akira's lips as he leans down kissing his king's neck making Gilgamesh groan softly.

"Ah, right there," Gil said tilting his head giving Akira more access to his neck.

He felt movement below and glanced down to see Akira nudge at his legs, Gil moves his legs apart letting Akira slid in between his legs.

"Such a sight you make, among the bed covers and rose petals, my stunning king," Akira said as he moves down his body nipping and kissing as he went making more noises escape the king's mouth.

"Wha? Ah! Akira?" Gilgamesh said as he suddenly felt his legs be spread wider making him look down to see Akira between his legs with a smirk.

"Let me return the favor, enjoy Gilgamesh," Akira said as he leans down and began licking at Gil's ass hole.

"Ugh! Ah, W-wait! Akira, that feels strange!" Gilgamesh said arching a bit at the new sensation.

He felt the wet muscle push into him making Gil moan as he moved his hips, it was a strange but not entirely unwelcome. He pants reaching down and with both hands, he held Akira's head, he felt his guard hum adding vibrations into the mix which caused more pleasure.

' _Ah, if he keeps this up then my end will come too quickly!_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he tugged at Akira's hair making the man stop and pull back to look at his panting king.

"N-no more teasing, Akira, I want you now!" Gilgamesh said as he felt his impending release fade away, it only served to heat him up even more.

"Of course, both of us are at the end of our ropes as it is," Akira said as he moved to be between Gil's legs with his dick at Gil's entrance.

"So, let us begin the main event shall we?" Akira said as he thrusts forward penetrating deep into Gil.

"Ah! Ugh, so deep, hm, damn it! Akira you always stretch me to my limits," Gilgamesh said as he quickly adjusted to Akira's size.

"And your always so tight, fuck," Akira grunts before he began moving.

Akira started off slow and easy as he watched Gilgamesh moan and shift on the bed, his face a dark red, eyes closed, as he relished in the pleasure of their bodies. Akira gasped as he felt Gil move his hips, he felt him tighten even more.

"Move faster, harder!" Gilgamesh all but demanded as he opens his eyes.

"Oh? Hm, harder? Well then," Akira said before giving a hard thrust making Gil yell.

"I'll do you so hard that you will not be able to walk tomorrow!" Akira said as he adjusted himself.

With a quick thrust, he smirks as Gilgamesh arched up, eyes wide, as he gave a choked yell. This let Akira know he had found that deep spot within his king, the one spot that drove him wild.

Akira then went hard and fast, his thrusts hitting that spot over and over again. Gilgamesh yelled his voice loud and uncaring if anyone heard him, he reached up wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders as his legs locked around Akira's waist. The pleasure was overwhelming, that spot! Akira was driving him mad with it. He gasped feeling his end drawing closer again, his abdomen tightening and twisting.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck, so close! Akira!" Gilgamesh yelled only to yelp as he felt teeth sink into his right shoulder mixing pain and pleasure.

"My king, my Gil," Akira growls as he pulled back to lick at the bite mark before leaning up so he was face to face with Gil.

"Akira, ha, ah! It's coming!" Gilgamesh yelled as Akira grunts giving a final thrust sending them both over the edge, Gil yells pulling Akira into a tight embrace as it hits.

"Akira!/Gilgamesh!" Both yelled as white blinded their vision and an intense hot pleasure raced through them.

After a moment it ended leaving them both a panting mess, the king groans as he felt the warmth below as Akira filled him up. He would never admit it to anyone, except maybe his lover, but he had missed this feeling, this warmth, and contentment. He glanced down to see white staining their waists from his own release, he sighs feeling his body ache as tiredness slowly set in from their lovemaking.

"Hm, I love you, my guard," Gilgamesh mutters as Akira pulled back a bit with a tired but pleased smile.

Akira leans down giving a gentle kiss, he pulls back a minute later saying gently "I love you too, my king," 

"We will need to wash in the morning," Gilgamesh said eying their sweaty and white covered bodies.

"Hehehe, that we will, hang on," Akira said with a chuckle as he moves and carefully pulled out making Gil hiss at the loss of contact and heat.

Akira's tattoo's turned a deep blue as he summoned some water to clean their chests of semen, he banished the water and lay down as Gil rolled onto his side to face Akira. The elemental user reached down and pulled the cover over their hips.

"Gilgamesh?" Akira said looking at his king only to see that he had already drifted off to sleep.

His hair was messy and sticking to his skin a bit, his cheeks were slowly returning to a light pink color as the bite mark on his shoulder turned into a hickey like mark. Akira smiled at his peaceful expression, he reached up cupping Gil's cheek making the male give a small smile in his sleep.

"Goodnight, my beloved," Akira said leaning over and kissing his forehead before pulling back and slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

( **Lemon ends here** )

**NEXT MORNING**

Gilgamesh groans as he slowly awoke from the realm of sleep, his eyes open making him blink a bit at the sudden light before he yawns. He shifts before wincing at his sore hips and shoulder, he also felt very warm.

He looked forward and saw himself in Akira's embrace, the bed cover was up to their shoulders keeping them warm from the chilly morning air. His legs intertwined with Akiras and his arms resting on Akira's chest while his lover's arms were wrapped around him keeping them close.

' _So warm, hm, I could stay like this all day_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he moves to rest his head on Akira's chest enjoying the warmth.

He felt Akira shift a bit making him look up as his lover grunts shifting in his sleep to nuzzle at his hair, it made him chuckle slightly before going quite as he heard Akira speak in his sleep.

"Ki Murangen, Gilgamesh," Akira said a bit muffled but the king heard him.

Gilgamesh's cheeks flushed red, his heart beating fast as he smiled. Akira just said 'I love you' in their native language, he leans up kissing Akira's cheek before resting his forehead on Akira's shoulder.

He heard faint movement outside the room and quiet voices it looks like Edan and Enkidu were up. He thought about getting up but the warmth of the bed was too tempting to resist, plus when was he going to get another moment like this with Akira with this Grail War going on?

Just as he was about to close his eyes he felt Akira shift as a sleepy groan reached his ears, Gilgamesh huffs as he looked up as Akira opens his eyes and blink the sleep from them with a big yawn.

"Hm, good morning, Gil," Akira said as he noticed the king snuggling him.

"Morning Akira," Gil said as he smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Akira asked as he reached up and ran a hand through his messy bed head hair.

"It was wonderful, though my hips are very sore and I don't feel like moving," Gilgamesh said making Akira chuckle.

"I told you I would make you unable to walk in the morning," Akira teased making his king wack him on the chest making him laugh.

"Ugh, too early for teasing," Gilgamesh said as he moved onto his back while untangling their legs with a small wince letting Akira sit up.

"Sorry, hehehe, I'll give you a massage to help your muscles after breakfast," Akira said leaning over and kissing Gil's forehead.

"For now, just rest while I'll make us breakfast in bed," Akira said as he moves off the bed and stood up with a stretch making his muscles flex.

Akira looked around the room seeing the mess of rose petals and discarded clothing, he would need to clean that up later. Shaking his head he went over to his wardrobe and put on a simple pair of grey jogging bottoms and black socks before leaving the room.

Gilgamesh moves to sit up in the bed, he moved the pillows behind him to make of more comfy. He had to admit the modern day beds were a delight to rest in, he sighs trying to relax his sore muscles. He reached up and touched the bite mark on his neck, it was a bit sore and was starting to heal over slowly but it would be gone by the afternoon.

He pulled his hand away only for a glint to catch his eyes making him look at his hand to see the ring Akira gave him the night before, the green gem shined in the light. Thanks to the knowledge of the Grail he knew about the modern-day courting system and how this era's marriage worked. He knew this ring was a sight of how serious Akira was of taking that next step with him, of how much he wanted them to be together.

' _If only that goddess hadn't of come that day, we would have been married sooner_ ' Gilgamesh thought with a small growl before shaking his head.

Now was not the time to be thinking of that useless goddess, now was the time for relaxing and enjoying his time with Akira.

A smell made him look over to the door as Akira pushed the door open with his foot and walked in holding two trays of food, he smiled closing the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

"Edan made breakfast for us, he had a feeling we wouldn't be coming down this morning," Akira said as he placed the first tray on Gil's lap as he sat down with his own trey.

"Looks good," Gilgamesh said as they both started to eat.

After finishing the morning meal Akira put the trays to the side and went about the room picking up the dirty clothes and putting them near the door to deal with later before he picked out some fresh clothing.

"How about wash? We kinda need it after last night," Akira said as he walked over to the bed.

"Indeed thought you will need to carry me, my hips are not up to walking at the moment," Gilgamesh said as he gave his lover a pointed look making Akira smirk.

"Of course, my king," Akira said moving over to Gil's side as the king threw the bed covers off him.

He grunts as Akira picked him up with one arm under his legs and one under his back, he let Akira carry him over to the bathroom where the shower was.

The morning was spent with teaching Gilgamesh how to use the shower which soon leads to another round starting when Gilgamesh took advantage of their nude states.

Meanwhile downstairs Edan and Enkidu enjoyed their time together watching a Blue Planet by David Attenborough, Enkidu was a fan of the human and how he did his program about nature.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> In the next chapter, servants start to battle and fights get out of control.
> 
> Also, I have recently had an idea of a crossover between Fate and Twisted Wonderland with my Oc's Alden and Ekram as an AU where they end up getting dragged into the world with their master! Be on the lookout for it when I get around to releasing it!
> 
> Until the next chapter, Ja Ne!


End file.
